


Unprofessional

by tenuit



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Foreign Penetration, Gangbang, Gross Misrepresentation of How Any Legal System Works, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, No Incest, No Romance, Not Biological Brothers, Rape, Rape Recovery, Trauma, Underfell, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenuit/pseuds/tenuit
Summary: Papyrus is a member of the Royal Guard who keeps having to arrest some asshole for repeated petty crimes. Sans is the asshole. Unfortunately, once the barrier is broken, Sans finds out that law enforcement on the surface is...more than a little corrupt.This story mainly focuses on the two skeletons' purely platonic relationship, but other characters make an appearance. While the Sans and Papyrus are not biologically related, they still have a brotherly relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

“heheheh, c’mon, officer, it’s almost like ya got a bone ta’ pick with me.” The taller skeleton lets out an exasperated sigh, leading the much shorter, handcuffed skeleton into the guard station.

“YES!!! I DO! THIS IS THE THIRD FUCKING TIME THIS WEEK. YOU’RE MAKING MY JOB _INCREDIBLY_ DIFFICULT.”

“i didn’t know the guard took loiterin’ so seriously.” Papyrus lets out and angry huff and pushes Sans into the chair by his desk.

“YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT YOU’RE NOT JUST ‘LOITERING,’ SANS.”

“now, whatever could ya’ mean by that officer? I was mindin’ my own business. i’d never tell you a fib…ula.” Papyrus glares at him, shuffling through the papers on his desk and pulling out an arrest report. He picks up a pen with a sigh.

 _“STOP._ FIRST NAME?”

“Sans.”

“LAST NAME?”

“The Skeleton.” Papyrus puts down the pen and rubs his nasal ridge.

“CAN I GET YOUR _ACTUAL_ LAST NAME THIS TIME?”

“hey, that _is_ my last name. cross my heart an’ hope ta die.”

“…SKELETONS DON’T HAVE HEARTS.”

“huh. _tibia_ honest, Paps, it’s just an expression.”

 _“Sergeant.”_  
  
“Sergeant Paps.” Papyrus lets out a long, aggravated groan, while Sans grins.

“I HATE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT?”

“then why d’ya keep coming ta see me, bud?”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE ALWAYS ON MY PATROL! AND I KNOW YOU’RE THE LOOKOUT! YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE SHIT!”

“yeah but can ya _prove_ it?” Papyrus glares harder at Sans, who’s making his best ‘innocent’ face. Papyrus sighs.

“NO.” Sans stands up.

“well then I guess we’re all done, buddy. you can just-“ Papyrus pushes him back down into the chair with a hand on his shoulder.

“NO. I HAVE TO FILL OUT MY REPORT. YOU KNOW THAT. AND I MIGHT NEED TO HOLD YOU OVERNIGHT TO-“

“hey- c’mon ya don’t gotta throw me in the tank just ta’ be spiteful.” His grin finally falters. “you know those cells are shit.”

“AND _YOU_ KNOW I NEED YOUR TESTIMONY TO MAKE A CASE HERE!”

“an’ _you_ know I can’t do that without gettin’ myself dusted.” Papyrus picks up his pen again, tapping it sharply against the desk. He scowls at Sans for a minute before letting out an angry huff.

“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO GIVE ME ANYTHING THIS TIME EITHER, ARE YOU?”

“nope. my lips are sealed.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE- UGH. FINE. FINE! YOU CAN GO! I KNOW ALL YOUR EXCUSES BY HEART ANYWAY! I COULD FILL THIS OUT IN MY SLEEP.” Sans stands, turning around, but grins over his shoulder at Papyrus. He wiggles his cuffed hands mockingly at him. Unamused, Papyrus takes out the key and unlocks the magic-suppressor cuffs. Sans turns around to face him.

“Thanks, Sergeant Paps. seeya round!” He salutes him cheekily. With the barest flicker of red, Sans disappears. Once he’s gone, Papyrus lets out a long groan and leans over his desk, letting his forehead rest on it. The monster in the next desk over looks at him.

“You know they take advantage of you. If you ever want them to listen to you, or tell you anything at all, you gotta rough ‘em up a bit. Put the fear of Asgore in ‘em.” The groaning ceases and Papyrus looks up, something resembling disgust across his face.

“OH, OF COURSE. I FORGOT TO CHECK MY HANDBOOK OF UNETHICAL AND ILLEGAL WAYS TO OBTAIN CRIMINAL TESTIMONY. _MY MISTAKE.”_ The other monster glares at him and looks away, returning to his work. Papyrus straightens and begins to fill out his paperwork.

**\---**

Then everything changes. The human comes through, opens the barrier, and doesn’t harm a single monster. Barely anyone even knew there was a human in the Underground at all. It’s what everyone has been waiting for. Wishing for. There’s talks of war, but those are quickly squashed. Asgore is tired of war and death and just wants his people to finally be free. Efforts are made to integrate into human society. Results are mixed, but both sides seem to be trying.

**\---**

It’s months before things settle enough for Papyrus to feel like he’s doing his job properly again. There was so much work to be done with the transition, but there was so much progress being made. It’s his first official day as an officer on the surface and he is almost bouncing with excitement. He still takes occasional glances at the sun- he’ll never get tired of that big, fiery ball in the sky. It’s beautiful. He smiles at the sun, and then returns his gaze to the street.

Just in time to catch sight of a very familiar figure skillfully lifting a wallet out of a human's pocket.

 _“SANS!!!”_ His mood is completely ruined. Sans jerks at his name, dropping the wallet and whirling around. He spots Papyrus and-

“NO YOU DON’T!” Papyrus grabs him by the soul with blue magic before he can teleport away. The human jumps a little in surprise. Papyrus stomps over, glaring at Sans. “WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU!?”

“wh-“ Papyrus jerks him around, cuffing him a little more roughly than he normally would, but he’s _so angry._

“WE’RE ON THE SURFACE! AND EVEN HERE I FIND YOU- PICKING POCKETS! LIKE A DELINQUENT! I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU’D- AT LEAST _TRY_ TO DO BETTER!” Sans looks baffled.

“wh- what do- what’re you talking about?”

“WE HAVE THIS- WE HAVE THIS BEAUTIFUL PLACE- THE SUN AND SKY AND- YOU’RE JUST…DOING THE SAME THING. STEALING. TAKING THINGS THAT AREN’T YOURS. MONSTERS AND HUMANS ARE TRYING SO HARD TO GET ALONG AND YOU’RE TRYING TO- _RUIN EVERYTHING!”_ The human retrieves their wallet quietly, watching the two of them warily.

“i- wh- Pap? I mean- Sergeant-“ Papyrus is fuming, eyes burning bright red. His voice is accusatory and _angry._ “what- what did you expect me to do?” Papyrus has never talked to him like this- he’s never seen him like this at all.

“I EXPECTED MORE- ANYTHING! _ANYTHING AT ALL!”_

Sans’ eyes narrow. He’s angry now as well, and stands up straighter, glaring right back into Papyrus’ face.

“ya know what, Sarge? you can just _fuck off_. you don’t _know_ me, you don’t- you don’t fucking get to tell me how to live my goddamn life! so you can just- fuck off!” Now it’s Papyrus’ turn to be baffled. _He’s_ never seen Sans drop the cool, laid-back persona. He grinds his teeth in frustration.

“WELL I’M NOT GOING TO JUST FUCK OFF! WE’RE GOING DOWN TO THE STATION AND THIS HUMAN-“ He turns to the human- and finds them gone. “WHAT- WHERE THE- WHAT THE HELL?” He looks around. The crowd is moving around them, not wanting to get involved. But there’s so many people. And the human is gone. Sans sneers at him.

“guess there’s no complainin’ witness. so that means there was no crime here, _officer.”_ Papyrus looks angry.

“WELL THAT’S JUST GREAT. YOU ALWAYS MANAGE TO WEASEL YOUR WAY OUT OF EVERYTHING, DON’T YOU?” He snarls at him. “YOU JUST DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT, DON’T YOU?”

“yeah, _guess so._ i guess i’ll be going now.” He turns around so that Papyrus can reach his cuffs. “so you can take your cuffs back, asshole.”

Papyrus is infuriated. _This **criminal** \- he’s acting like somehow I’ve done something wrong! After robbing a human right in front of me! Don’t know him!? I’ve known him longer than most of the officers in my unit! This little- _He lets out an angry noise of frustration and uncuffs him, shoving the handcuffs back onto his belt.

“s’been _real_ fun,” sneers Sans, and then he disappears, leaving Papyrus alone in a crowd of people.

**\---**

Papyrus was indignant for almost a week, stomping around the station angrily and barking orders a little more tersely at the other officers. But he didn’t stay angry, and eventually calmed down. It was hard to maintain that much negative energy for so long. Slowly, though, he started to feel…guilty?

 _Why would I feel guilty!? I didn’t do anything! He’s the one running around, making no effort to better himself! Why doesn’t he just get a job on the surface! There’s so many opport- hmm…_ The surface was…well, they were making great strides, of course. But he’d seen a lot of displaced monsters, and human prejudice wasn’t uncommon. It was much harder for a monster to be hired over a human, unless they were using the monster in some sort of publicity stunt. Everyone who had been in the guard was fine- the two legal systems were similar enough, and all the retraining had taken little time, thankfully. Various treaties had mandated that human law was was maintain on the surface, but monster authorities must be integrated. The monster guards had been merged with the police force with relative ease. But…

 _Sans wasn’t exactly the most desirable employee, even before we reached the surface, was he?_ Was he expected to just…’get a job’? Papyrus’ stomach twists. Or what passed for a stomach in a skeleton. _Why are you worrying about this? He’s just some guy. He’s in my way, he’s making my life harder and my arrests difficult. Why the fuck do I feel bad about this??_

_“I EXPECTED MORE- ANYTHING! ANYTHING AT ALL!”_

The words echo in his head. _Why would that matter? Sans **should** try to be better, not some loser who- Oh…_ Well. That cleared that up. He’d rather flagrantly implied that Sans was a complete failure. He still wasn’t sure why he cared. Sans had never been anything but a thorn in his side, from the day they met.

Did he like talking to him? Did he secretly like the puns? Did he keep playing catch-and-release with only this one person? Had they developed a rapport? _Yes. Dammit._ He knew, obviously, that being in the guard gave him more options both underground and on the surface. But he’d never really _thought_ about it.

 _I guess I’ll…apologize._ Somehow, the idea lifted a little weight from his shoulders.

**\---**

It was proving damn hard to find him, though. He wasn’t hanging around the spot where Papyrus had found him before. Papyrus checked the plaza on multiple days. He started to question the other pickpockets he inevitably found working the crowds. It really was a prime spot for to find easy targets. He didn’t make a lot of progress there, though. Finally, he got somewhere.

“Yeah, I saw him. Spikey skeleton guy, right? Tacky gold tooth? You gonna let me off for this one if I tell ya, though?”

“YES, BUT IF I FIND OUT YOUR INFO IS BAD, I’M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL, UNDERSTAND?”

“Yeah, sure. Well, he got arrested way back. Few weeks ago.”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah, he got sloppy, picked a _cop’s_ pocket, like an idiot.” The monster chuckles. “Went for a human’s wallet, and they cuffed him right there. I mean, c’mon, it was pretty easy to see he was a cop. S’in the way you guys walk.”

“OKAY, DO YOU KNOW THE NAME OF THE OFFICER?”

“Pssh, no, you think I stuck around? No way.”

“WHAT DID THE HUMAN LOOK LIKE, THEN?”

“Uh…tall? Brown hair? Human?” Papyrus sighs. _Very helpful._

“FINE. YOU CAN GO.” He watches the other monster leave, annoyed. _I never considered he’s been arrested. I’m an imbecile. Of course he got arrested. Ugh._

When he gets back to the station, after finishing his patrol, he checks the system. _He’s probably at F39. That’s the closest station to where he was arrested._ He types it in and searches. Nothing.

“HUH…”

He checks the next closest station, and the next after that. No one listed under Sans. He even searches for the last name ‘The Skeleton.’ Nothing. He searches for any skeleton monsters arrested within the time frame. Still nothing. _Was that monster lying to me? Why? That was so specific?_ He frowns. _I guess I can swing by F39 tomorrow, just to ask them if they let him weasel out of being charged. Again. Maybe they know where he went._ Papyrus shuts down his computer and stands up with a sigh. He heads home.

**\---**

It's dark. Sans shivers. He can hear them talking.

“You wanna grab a quickie with it before we let the night shift take over?” Sans stifles a whimper. _Please no. Please just go home._

“Yeah, sounds good to me. My wife’s been such a frigid bitch lately, I need to get it somewhere.” There’s laughter. Sans squeezes his eyes shut, tears leaking out. His hands clench behind him, wrists raw from the cuffs. _No. Please. I’m so tired please go home._ Footsteps move over to him, and the locker door is yanked open. He sobs into the gag as he’s pulled out by his shoulder and dragged over to a table.

“mmmngh- _mmmngh_.” _Stop. No more. I can’t I can’t-_

Humans surround him, and he’s pushed face down onto the table, his legs hanging off the side. He’s breathing hard. He can’t even tell how many of them there are. A hand unceremoniously shoves into his pelvis, rubbing coarsely at his aching sacrum. He squirms, but someone- or more than one someone, he can’t tell- grabs his legs, spreading them apart. He whimpers now, unable to stop himself.

He isn’t even slightly turned on- the hand rubbing his bone just _hurts._ But he can work through it to summon- it’s what they wanted and it would just hurt more if he waited for them to forcibly summon his ecto. It blinks to life, the soft expanding ecto slowly pushing the human’s hand away. He can hear pants unzipping behind him and he struggles again, despite knowing there was no way to fight them. He starts to cry- he always starts to cry and he feels weak and pathetic and-

“MNNNNN!” There’s never any real warning when one of them forces their way inside of him, and he’s never used to it. He’s never _ready._ He wasn’t even sure the humans knew it was mostly ecto blood and not vaginal fluids that they were using to lubricate themselves. He doubted they would care either way. The human starts to thrust, and his head clacks against the table with each push. He cries. He cries the whole time. He doesn’t know _how._ How there’s any tears left after all these…weeks? It feels like he’s been here forever. Should he be grateful that his ecto forms a new vagina every time? Would it hurt more if he was already torn and aching? Maybe. But it feels like they’re just breaking him in again over and over. He’s wet and hot and he can feel hands everywhere. His shoulders, his legs, even laced into his ribs. Whoever is behind him grabs his spine to pull him further backwards onto their dick. He lets out an involuntary moan and there’s laughter from above him. He blushes red, feeling ashamed and ridiculous. _Feeling bashful when they’ve been ramming you senseless for days? Stupid. Stupid fuck you fuck them fu-_

Sans feels sick. He wants to vomit but there’s nothing to bring up. He’d absorbed the last of his food a while ago. Even if he did manage to get the cuffs off, he was useless now. His magic was completely drained. Just summoning his ecto is eating into his life force at this point. Skeleton monsters don’t technically need to eat to live. That had always been an advantage in the past.

Three of them rape him before they pause to have a cigarette break. They leave him on the table, and he’s trembling so hard it rattles the table slightly. _They’re not done they’re not done._ He can feel their eyes on him, watching him shake and drip various fluids onto the floor. The anticipation makes it even worse, and he starts to hyperventilate.

“Haha, it can’t fucking wait. Look, it’s getting all worked up.” One of them walks over and puts the cigarette out on his pelvis. He squirms a little, more out of fear of what’s coming than in reaction to the actual pain. He can feel a hand spreading his labia, and he lets out a series of panicked whimpers. Any stimulation the touch could evoke is easily stifled by the situation. Sans is exhausted, and even if his legs aren’t pinned, he’s too panicked to do anything but freeze up. The human holding him open pulls out his nightstick and drags it down his ribs, making a clacking sound. He moves down the spine, and eventually rests the tip of it at the entrance to his vagina. His breathing and whimpering have both picked up in pace.

“You ready, you filthy little monster?” He shakes his head, barely able to think. White-hot terror grips his bones. “Too bad.” The nightstick is shoved in, all the way to cervix, and he screams into the gag. “Don’t be like that. We’re not fucking you, right?” The human twists and pushes the nightstick in, cum and blood lubricating its movement but doing little to ease the agony of the intrusion. He passes out from the pain somewhere during the third minute.

Sans wakes up in the showers. The water feels hard and cold against his bones. He doesn’t feel any cleaner. He never does. He’s shoved back into the locker, and it’s dark again. He hears them lock the door and he sags against the wall. He can’t even sit, let alone lay down. There’s no room in the tiny, cramped, metal prison they keep him in. He cries until he passes out again.

**\---**

He’s woken by a loud, familiar voice.

“WELL, I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU. I’VE INTERVIEWED THREE INDEPENDENT WITNESSES SAYING THAT THEY SAW OFFICER BARRETT ARREST AND ESCORT HIM INTO THE STATION. BUT HE’S NOT IN THE SYSTEM, AND YOU’RE SAYING THAT NO SUCH THING HAPPENED. I DON’T KNOW IF YOU LOST THE PAPERWORK AND ARE TRYING TO COVER YOUR ASSES, BUT EITHER WAY I’M GOING TO HAVE TO TALK TO OFFICER BARRETT.”

“He isn’t here at the moment; I am the only one here. There was a call about a bank robbery. We’re short-staffed; I’m afraid you’ll have to come back later.”

Sans blinks. _It can’t- can’t be? Why- how would he-_

“WELL, I CAN WAIT. DO YOU HAVE-“

Sans starts to bang his head against the locker as hard as he can. _Please. Please hear me. Pleasegodsplease._

“WHAT- WHAT IS THAT SOUND?”

“Oh- I don’t know perhaps it’s one of the officers.”

“…YOU SAID NO ONE ELSE WAS HERE.”

“I said- hey- you can’t go back there-“

“MMMMGH!” **_BANG._** “MNNNNGH!!!” **_BANG BANG._** His head feels like its cracking but he doesn’t care. There’s footsteps approaching. _Please._

“You stupid fucking monster I _said_ you can’t go in there!” There’s a gunshot. _No! NO!_ But then there’s the sound of bone impacting flesh, and then a familiar huff of annoyance.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE.” Sans bangs his head into the door again. “AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT-“ There’s a snapping noise and then the door opens. Sans looks up, trembling. Papyrus is there, staring down at him in shock. He gapes for a moment. Sans can see an unconscious human cuffed to the table.

“mmmngh. mnnnngh?” Tears leak out. _Ohgodohgodthankgod._ Papyrus springs into action, leaning over and removing the gag. Sans breathes in sharply. It hadn’t been taken off since he got there. “th-th-“ he croaks out, unable to say more.

“SANS, DON’T TALK IF IT HURTS.” Papyrus picks him up and moves him so he can get the cuffs off. With a click, they come off and Papyrus lets them drop without ceremony. He shucks his uniform jacket and wraps Sans in it. It’s big enough to cover Sans completely, with only his head poking out the top. He whimpers and curls up. “OH GOD-“ Papyrus looks over at the human. “THEY- THEY KNEW YOU WERE IN THERE, DIDN’T THEY? THEY- THEY PUT YOU IN THERE?” Sans nods shakily.

“y-ye-yes.” His voice is hoarse.

“OKAY THEN WE- WE NEED TO GET TO SOMEWHERE SAFE- I- I’M GOING TO THE MONSTER HOSPITAL.” He steps over the human and hurries to the door. He sprints out of the station, in the direction of the hospital. Sans clings to the front of his shirt with shaking hands. He closes his eyes.

 _Thankyouthankyou._ He’s shocked that anyone found him. He doesn’t even know how Sergeant Paps did it. No one knew him- no one cared that he was missing right? That was the whole point- why they’d kept him. No one would notice. No one would care. He whimpers and leans into Papyrus’ chest.

 _But someone did notice? Papyrus noticed?_ He clutches tighter to his shirt. _He noticed._ He lets out a sob. _Henoticedhenoticedhelookedforme. ItakeitbackItakeitback._ Papyrus looks down as he runs.

“DO NOT WORRY SANS. IT WILL BE SAFE AT THE HOSPITAL. THERE WILL BE DOCTORS. YOU’RE GOING TO BE OKAY.” He takes out his phone, as if just realizing he had it. He dials quickly, despite the jogging. “CAPTAIN, YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME CLOSELY. STATION F39 IS- I FOUND A MONSTER CIVILIAN BEING HELD CAPTIVE. NO. _NO._ HE WAS NOT PUT INTO THE SYSTEM. HE WAS NOT PROCESSED AT ALL. HE- HE HAS _NO CLOTHES_ , UNDYNE. HE’S BEEN KEPT IN A _FUCKING LOCKER_. THE STATION WAS– THEY ONLY LEFT A SINGLE PERSON TO GUARD IT- I MANAGED TO GET AWAY- NO, I DID NOT. BECAUSE I HAD TO LEAVE! NO! BECAUSE THE ENTIRE STATION IS COMPROMISED! IT WAS THE BREAK ROOM, UNDYNE! ANYONE WHO HAD ACCESS TO THE BACK WOULD HAVE HEARD HIM! THEY’RE ALL COMPLICIT! I DON’T- I DON’T KNOW HOW- HOW SAFE WE ACTUALLY ARE UP HERE…”

Sans starts to drift off, the voice comforting, the jacket warm, and the rhythm of Papyrus’ gait hypnotic. His head falls forward, and he passes out.

**\---**

He wakes up in- a bed? It’s been a long time since he’s been in a proper bed… Someone’s- holding his hand? He opens his eyes, moving weakly. He blinks and sees that the hand he’s holding is connected to Papyrus. He makes a small noise and squeezes the hand. Papyrus looks up from his phone.

“YOU’RE AWAKE! THAT IS GOOD.” There’s a few tubes and wires running from Sans to various machines. “I’VE BEEN VERY…CONCERNED. YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING FOR A LONG TIME. YOU’LL BE HAPPY TO KNOW WE’VE MOBILIZED ALL AVAILABLE UNITS TO…DEAL WITH THAT STATION. I HAVE TO HOPE THAT F39 WAS AN OUTLIER AND- NOT ALL THE HUMANS ARE DOING THIS.”

“you- f-found me.”

“I- YES, I DID. YOU’RE SAFE NOW.”

“how? wh-why?”

“OH…I…THE LAST TIME WE TALKED, I WAS…INSENSITIVE. I SAID…I IMPLIED THAT YOU WEREN’T…” He swallows. “I ASSUMED THAT YOU WERE…SIMPLY WEREN’T TRYING. I IMPLIED THAT YOU WERE HURTING HUMAN-MONSTER RELATIONS ON PURPOSE AND…I WAS VERY CONDESCENDING.” Sans gapes at him. “I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE…SO I TRIED TO FIND YOU. IT- WAS HARDER THAN I ANTICIPATED. SO…I AM SORRY, SANS.”

“you- w-wanted to-“ He makes a choking noise and squeezes the hand again. “t-to me? just-“ He starts to cry. Papyrus looks worried.

“I- I’M SORRY WAS THAT- I DIDN’T MEAN TO UPSET YOU.” Sans shakes his head.

“no I’m not-“ He wipes his face with his free hand, but can’t stop crying. He hiccups, trying to compose himself.

“IS- WHO DO I CALL FOR YOU, SANS? FRIENDS? FAMILY? YOU- SHOULD HAVE THEM HERE.” Sans hiccups again, followed a whimper.

“th-there’s- n-no one.” He hunches over, but continues to cling to the hand. Papyrus frowns, and lets go of his hand. Sans deflates but…Papyrus leans over, and draws him into a hug.

“WELL- THERE’S- ME. AND I WON’T LEAVE.” Sans breaks down completely, clinging tightly to Papyrus and sobbing.

“thankyouthankyou.” Papyrus’ heart breaks. He hugs him tighter.

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO THANK ME, SANS. I- YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH- SOMETHING VERY AWFUL. AND I’M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT-“ _What am I doing?_ “-THAT YOU ARE CARED FOR FROM NOW ON. ALRIGHT?” Sans looks up at him, confused, amazed, and trembling.

“y-you- wh-what?”

“I- SOMEONE NEEDS TO TAKE CARE OF YOU. YOU’RE- YOU’VE BEEN- TRAUMATIZED AND- YOU NEED- YOU SAID THERE WAS NO ONE TO CALL AND…SO I’M GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU…” He feels stupid. “I- MEAN, ONLY IF YOU WANT, OF COURSE- I KNOW YOU MIGHT STILL BE- UPSET WITH ME BUT-“

“nononononoi’mnotno.” Sans clings to him desperately. “i’mnotipromise.” He hiccups. “pl-please you’ll- really?” His voice wavers and his tone is urgent. Any doubts Papyrus have fade when he sees the desperate hope on his face.

“YES.” Sans sags against him. Papyrus rubs his back, and he melts into a sniveling mess. “DO NOT WORRY.” Papyrus shifts, and picks up Sans, who lets out a little gasp. He’s careful of the tubes and wires, but holds Sans close to his chest in a careful embrace. Sans starts to blubber. He’s never had anyone hold him like this. Papyrus rubs Sans’ head and Sans buries his face into his shirt, weeping.

“pleasedon’tletthemfindme.”

“I WON’T. I PROMISE. YOU’RE IN PROTECTIVE CUSTODY NOW. UNDER MY _PERSONAL_ PROTECTION. HOW DOES THAT SOUND?” Sans nods into his shirt. “AND THE GUARD IS GOING TO FIND THOSE HUMANS AND THEY’RE _ALL_ GOING TO GO AWAY FOR A VERY LONG TIME.”

“thankyou. _thankyou._ forlookingi-“ his voice catches. “i- th-they-“ He hiccups. “th-they p-picked me c-cause n-no one would g-go looking- i- my c-crew dumped me wh-when we got to the s-surface- said they didn’t-“ Papyrus hugs him close. “ne-need me anymore so- so I went back to- p-pickin’ pockets i-i’m s-sorry.” Papyrus feels guilt pressing heavily on his soul.

“NO, DON’T- OH- DON’T APOLOGIZE…” He strokes his head. “IT- I WAS…I SHOULD NOT HAVE EVER SAID ANY OF THAT. I NEVER MEANT- YOU WERE TRYING TO SURVIVE. AND IT WAS PRETTY SHITTY OF ME TO JUDGE YOUR CHOICES. AND- VERY UNPROFESSIONAL, I MIGHT ADD.” He looks down at the trembling skeleton in his arms. “BUT I SUPPOSE PROFESSIONALISM IS OUT OF THE WINDOW NOW.” Sans whimpers.

“i’msorry.”

“DON’T BE SORRY. I- THINK OUR RELATIONSHIP HAS ALWAYS BEEN A LITTLE UNPROFESSIONAL, SANS.”

“h-huh?”

"I HAVE TO ADMIT, I- WELL, I ARRESTED YOU SO MANY TIMES, SANS. YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE ON MY PATROL ROUTE…I MAY HAVE- DEVELOPED A SOFT SPOT FOR YOU, DESPITE HOW MUCH- NYEHEH…MAYBE BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU CAUSED.”

“wh-what?”

“YOU- WERE- _FUN,_ SANS. I WOULD CHASE YOU AROUND, BUT YOU NEVER REALLY HURT ANYONE. YOU NEVER SPAT IN MY FACE OR CALLED ME A PIG OR TRIED TO KILL ME.” He sighs. “YOU WERE ALWAYS FUN TO TALK TO EVEN- EVEN WITH ALL THE PUNS. AND YOU NEVER REALLY SEEMED TO END UP ARRESTED BY ANYONE ELSE- I DON’T KNOW, SANS.” He shrugs.

Sans looks up at him. “f-fun?”

“YES, FUN.” Emotions flicker across Sans’ face. Confusion, disbelief, and then…something like realization.

“youwerealwaysnicetome,” he mumbles. “ithoughtyouwerejustlikethatwitheveryone.” Papyrus snorts.

“NYEHEHEHEH…NO. I’M KIND OF A DICK, SANS. I’M NOT ALL THAT POPULAR IN MY SQUAD, EVEN.” He grins. “NOBODY LIKES A STICK-IN-THE-MUD WHO, AND I AM GIVING YOU A DIRECT QUOTE: ‘FOLLOWS PROTOCOL LIKE IT’S THE LAW OR SOMETHING.’” Sans laughs weakly, wiping at his face.

“youknow- you’re the- o-only-“ He sniffs. “you’re the- only one who- didn’t-“ He hiccups, trying to compose himself. “rough me up. just- just for- you’re- i’m not- without my magic i’m not- any- i can’t-“ He rubs both his eyes with his hands. “i’msmall. yourpatrolwassafe. younever- used - the fuck do they call it when the cops beat the shit outta you - ‘excessive force’ on me and-" He lets out a sharp breath. He’s trying his best not to look and sound completely pathetic. “thankyou.”

“OH…” Papyrus swallows. “SANS- YOU…DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT EVER AGAIN.”

“h-huh?”

“I SAID I WOULD TAKE CARE OF YOU. I MEANT IT. EVEN AFTER ALL THIS IS OVER. YOU DON’T HAVE TO STEAL, OR SMUGGLE, OR BE THE LOOKOUT ANYMORE. I CAN HELP YOU FIND A LEGITIMATE JOB. WHERE YOU WON’T BE IN DANGER.”

There’s another weak laugh. “y-you knew about the smuggling?”

“I HAD A PRETTY GOOD IDEA, SANS.” He taps the side of his own head lightly, near his eye. “YOU KNOW IF YOU KEEP ITCHING AT IT, IT LOOKS VERY SUSPICIOUS.” He winks. “I _AM_ A SKELETON, SANS. I KNOW ALL THE TRICKS.”

“hhhhhnn…thanks.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO THANK ME SANS. I’M RATHER CERTAIN SEARCH AND SEIZURE DOESN’T COVER THE INSIDE OF A MONSTER’S HEAD.”

“no- no i mean- for- just- everything. the- the being nice to me, the- giving me breaks, the-“ his voice cracks. “for- lo-lookin’ for me. when- nobody- nobody else c-cared. i-“ He sags. “ithoughtiwasgoingto- diein-inthatlocker. ithought- they would- just- fuck m-me f-forever until- until i was- onlydust.” Papyrus’ soul sinks further. He had suspected, of course. Sans had been naked. He just…had hoped that…there was some other explanation. _Any other_ explanation.

“SANS.” He strokes Sans' head. “I PROMISE YOU, FROM NOW ON- I SWEAR, ON MY LIFE- ON MY HONOR AS A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUA- ER- I SUPPOSE THE POLICE FORCE NOW- I WILL ALWAYS CARE. I WILL ALWAYS LOOK FOR YOU. YOU DESERVE THAT.” Sans starts to sob into his shirt again. Papyrus holds him close for a long time.

Finally, Sans pulls himself together and wipes his face, embarrassed.

“DO YOU FEEL ANY BETTER?” Sans nods. “DO YOU WANT ME TO GO GET YOU SOME FOOD? I THINK THEY SAID YOU CAN ONLY HAVE APPLESAUCE OR JELLO AT FIRST.”

“i…i don’t care. i’m just really hungry.”

“ALRIGHT THEN. I WILL GO ROUND UP AS MUCH JELLO AND APPLESAUCE AS I CAN, THEN.” Gently, he shifts Sans back to the bed, then pulls the covers up around him, tucking in the sides. He adjusts Sans’ pillows. “THERE! I’LL BE RIGHT BACK!” Sans smiles at him, eyes watering.

“y-you’re the best.”

“NYEHEHEH! I KNOW, RIGHT?” Sans laughs. It’s a little stronger than before. Papyrus leans over and rubs the top of Sans' head. “I WILL BE QUICK.” He leaves the room, and Sans watches him go.

 _i’msolucky. ican’tbelieveit._ He rubs his eyes. They’re drooping. _He said he’d be right back. Don’t be an asshole. Stay awake._ But it’s only a matter of minutes before he nods off, propped up by the pillows. His dreams are a little less dark, and a little less lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans sees his new home.

Papyrus opens the door, almost hesitant. He has never had people over to his relatively small, tidy apartment. He steps to the side to let Sans in. Sans makes his way inside, looking around. There’s a couch, a small television, and a few personal items. There’s a shelf with a few awards for exemplary service in the line of duty. They are arranged carefully and there’s not a hint of dust on them. Sans grins weakly and turns his attention to the couch. It’s not the _fanciest_ thing in the world but…

There was no doubt it would be the safest. He relaxes a little.

“I DO NOT- AH- WE’LL NEED TO GET YOU A BED.” Sans looks up at him.

“bed?”

“YES. I DID NOT THINK YOU WOULD WANT THE COUCH? NOT PERMANENTLY AT LEAST…I’M AFRAID I DON’T REALLY HAVE A PROPER GUEST ROOM.” Sans stares at him and Papyrus restlessly walks over to a door.

“THIS IS THE SPARE ROOM…I’VE BEEN USING IT FOR STORAGE BUT…I WAS THINKING THIS COULD- BE YOUR ROOM?”

Oh. _Oh._ Sans walks over, feeling like this wasn’t exactly real. He peeks in, looking at a room filled with various boxes and a well-stocked bookshelf. His throat feels tight.

“i- a whole- a whole room?” Papyrus frowns a little.

“YES, OF COURSE? WHAT WERE YOU EXPECTING?”

“i…dunno…” He rubs his arm, feeling…lost. He had been shocked when Sarge- Paps? Papyrus? had even offered to let Sans stay with him. It was…disorienting. He’d said yes of course. It’s not like he had somewhere to stay, and no one would bother him if he was in a cop’s house. And…it just felt safer. He really needed to feel safe right now.

“WOULD YOU…AH…WHAT WOULD YOU- I CAN MAKE DINNER? I KNOW YOU WEREN’T VERY FOND OF THE JELLO-AND-APPLESAUCE DIET.”

“oh- uh- yeah?” It felt weird to have another monster cooking for him. Everything _about_ this situation felt weird. He rubs his arm again. “do- you want…me to do something?”

“OH! NO! OF COURSE NOT! YOU SHOULD BE RESTING, SANS. JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE OUT OF THE HOSPITAL DOESN’T MEAN YOU SHOULD BE EXERTING YOURSELF. DOING SO WILL ONLY DELAY YOUR RECOVERY.”

”i- um…alright…” He walks over to the couch, and flops down on it. He winces. His pelvis is still sensitive, and he shifts so there’s less pressure on it. He grabs the remote, just fiddling with it.

“IS…SPAGHETTI ALRIGHT? I DON’T EXACTLY HAVE A LOT OF FOOD HERE, I USUALLY EAT OUT.” Sans looks up from the remote.

“yeah…that sounds great. i think i’m done with jello and applesauce for…the rest of my life probably. i've been super… _jello-us_ of all the foods you’ve been eating.” Papyrus pauses on his way to the kitchen, and looks back at Sans, raising a single brow at him. Sans gives him a small unsure smile.

“REALLY SANS. THAT ONE WAS _AWFUL.”_ Sans’ grin widens.

“was it…too _saucy_ for you?” Papyrus lets out an indignant noise, and flips him off as he enters the kitchen.

“I NEED TO MAKE DINNER I CAN’T BE LISTENING TO YOUR SORRY EXCUSES FOR COMEDY!” Sans snickers at Papyrus’ retreating back. At least… _this_ felt normal. He clicks on the television, and settles down to watch whatever is on.

**\---**

_Something felt wrong. It's a nagging feeling at the back of his skull. Sans shrugs it off as the human brings him into the police station._

_“wow. fancy place you got here. never been in a human police station before. the surface is really ritzy, huh.” He grins up at the human, in spite of the sense of trepidation he feels settling in his soul. He hadn't been caught in a while. Not by anyone but Sergeant Paps. And these were humans. Sans doesn’t know what to expect. He takes stock of the human leading him to an interrogation room. Tall- but everyone was tall compared to him- brown hair, and his skin was one of the lighter shades that he’d learned humans came in. He looks at the name badge. Officer M. Barrett._ _He wasn’t yanking on him at all, like a lot of cops did in Sans' experience. That was probably a good sign. They enter a room marked ‘Interrogation 3.’ Barrett pushes him into a chair and sits across from him._

_“First name?”_

_“Sans.”_

_“Last name?”_

_“The Skeleton.” The human looks up, unamused._

_“Last name?” he repeats._

_“no, really. The Skeleton. s'my last name.” He grins nervously. “c’mon officer…_ bare _with me?” Barrett doesn’t so much as crack a smile. Sans starts to sweat, and the officer moves on._

_“Address?”_

_“i uh…don’t have one.”_

_“You don’t have one?” Sans is feeling nervous. He twists his hands in the cuffs behind him._

_“no…? it’s- um- been- hard getting a place with- i'm not-“ He stops himself. “no…i don’t.” He wasn’t going to tell this guy that he couldn’t afford any of the places that would let a monster live there. Sometimes it seemed like the surface had only made his life harder._

_Barrett makes a noise. It almost sounds satisfied. Sans sweats a little more._

_“uh- am I bein' charged with-“ Barrett's chair screeches a little as he stands and pushes it back._

_“Wait here.” Sans bites back a response about not really having a choice. Officer Barrett the room and Sans feels his anxiety mounting. This wasn’t procedure…right? He didn’t know that much about the cops on the surface. He sags in the chair. He waits for a long time. There’s no clock in this room. He’s hungry and tired and he just wants to go home. Well, the park where he’d been crashing. Just not_ here. _The whole place gave him the creeps for a reason he couldn’t quite place._

_After almost two hours, Barrett reenters. He looks cheerier. Sans immediately feels like that’s bad news for him. “Looks like you’re not going to be charged today. Lucky you.” Sans feels a mix of relief, confusion, and apprehension._

_“i'm…not?”_

_“Nope.” He’s pulled to his feet. The officer steers him out of the room, and down the hallway._

_“so- i can go?” They’re going the wrong way, though. This isn’t the way they came in._

_“Oh, no. You’re staying here.” Sans’ soul plummets, and he starts to dig in his heels, not wanting to go wherever he’s being led._

_“what!? what the hell-“_

_“I ran you through the system. There’s nothing there. You have no residence, no relatives…and i'm guessing a little shit like you doesn’t have any friends. That’s pretty lucky, don’t you think?”_

_“wh-what? where’re-“ He’s pulled into a back room. His struggling doesn’t even phase Barrett. The room has a wall of lockers and a dingy table in the center of it.  
_

_“That means if you don’t leave the station, no one’s really going to notice, are they?”_

_“wh- no! no you- fuck you let me go let me go!” He tries to bite him, but can’t turn his head far enough. He’s pushed roughly into the table. “let go- you can’t- you can’t- what- what are you-“ He can’t see what's happening, but suddenly a thick cloth is shoved into his mouth, and he tries to spit or bite or do_ anything _to stop the sudden intrusion, but he is unsuccessful. Barrett is so much bigger and stronger than him. “mmngh-“ It's cinched tightly and he feels panic bubbling in his chest.  
_

_He hears laughter behind him. “Wow you really are stupid.” Sans starts to kick but freezes when his shorts are yanked down._ No. No this isn’t happening. _He shrieks through the gag and bursts back into motion, flailing wildly._ Noyoucan’tyoucan’tpleasedon’t-

_But Barrett is rubbing his pelvis. He shakes his head. “mmmmMMMMNNGH!! MNNUU!” All he gets in response is more laughter._

NonononoNONONONO-

“SANS!!”

_NONONONONONO-_

“SANS WAKE UP!” Sans snaps awake, terrified and disoriented. He stares into the panicked face of Papyrus, who is shaking him.

“hhhh- wh- P-Pap- Pa-“ He can feel the tears on his face but he doesn’t care. He reaches out for Papyrus, sobbing. “n-not- i'm n-not- i'm not th-there?” Papyrus, satisfied that Sans was awake, stops shaking him and picks him up. He holds him close to his chest as Sans digs his hands into his shirt.

“NO. YOU’RE NOT. YOU’RE- HOME. YOU’RE SAFE. THERE’S NO ONE HERE THAT CAN HURT YOU.”

“P-Pap- i- you- he was- r-right _here_ \- it-“

“NO ONE ELSE IS HERE. IT IS JUST US. I AM HERE AND I WILL NOT LET ANYONE TOUCH YOU. UNDERSTAND?” Sans lets out a strangled hiccup, and nods. He buries his face into Papyrus’ shirt. Small sobs come out, muffled by the shirt. Papyrus sits down on the couch and rubs Sans’ back.

“ithought- it- felt real-“

“IT WAS A NIGHTMARE.” Sans nods again, shuddering.

“justanightmare. notreal.”

“CORRECT. IT WAS NOT REAL.” Sans clings tighter nonetheless. It had _felt_ like he was back in that station. He’s trembling. He _can’t stop_. Papyrus nuzzles the top of his skull and holds him close, letting him cry. Sans clings to him tightly.

They sit there, holding onto each other, for a long time. Eventually, Sans speaks.

“s-sorry.”

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, SANS?” Sans flinches, ashamed. Papyrus’ next words, however, aren't what he's expecting. “DON’T _APOLOGIZE_. DON’T _EVER_ APOLOGIZE FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS.” Sans relaxes. “UNDERSTAND? I DON’T WANT YOU THINKING THIS IS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD ABOUT. IT’S CERTAINLY NOT SOMETHING YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE FOR. YOU TRY APOLOGIZING FOR THIS SHIT AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS.”

“h-heh.” Despite himself, Sans smiles a little. “okay. s’deal.” Papyrus nods imperiously and Sans laughs again. He sniffs and wipes his face. “i- just- didn’t…i didn’t wanna- oh shit.” He hisses. “the spaghetti- i fucking messed up your cooking.”

Papyrus sighs. “YES, IT WAS HARD TO CHOOSE WHERE TO DIRECT MY ATTENTION: YOU, HAVING A NIGHTMARE, OR FUCKING _PASTA.”_ Sans snorts. “HOWEVER DID I MAKE THE DECISION.”

“…sounds like you had to make-“

“ _DO_ _NOT-_ ”

“an _impastable_ decision.”

“THAT’S IT. I DEFINITELY SHOULD HAVE PICKED THE SPAGHETTI.” Sans snorts, and nuzzles Papyrus’ chest. Papyrus hasn’t stopped rubbing his back in slow, calming circles. It was nice. “BUT…” Sans looks up after Papyrus trails off.

“but…?” Papyrus almost looks… _embarrassed._

“I MIGHT HAVE...ALREADY BURNED THE SPAGHETTI ANYWAY…” Sans can’t suppress another snort.

 _“_ pfff- _how?_ it’s _in water_.”

“CLEARLY THERE WAS A…FLAW IN THE PASTA.”

“a _flaw_ in the _pasta!?”_ He grins up at Papyrus, who is suddenly very interested in looking anywhere but at Sans.

“YES. VERY POOR CRAFTSMANSHIP ON THAT SPAGHETTI.”

 _“craftsmanship!?”_ Sans bursts into laughter. “it’s- heheheh- oh- my god- _craftsmanship.”_

“YOU SHOULDN’T LAUGH, SANS. THE PUBLIC NEEDS TO BE WARNED.”

“about?”

“FLAWED SPAGHETTI. MANUFACTURER DEFECTS.” Papyrus is clearly trying to hold in laughter.

“uhuh. sounds like a real public health hazard.” Papyrus nods. “so…i guess that means dinner’s… _off the table?”_ Papyrus narrows his eyes and looks back down at Sans, but snorts when he sees Sans grinning cheekily up at him.

“OH MY GOD SANS, SHUT UP!?”

“hey, you laughed.”

“I DID AND I HATED IT!! BUT YES, I DO NOT THINK THE SPAGHETTI IS STILL AN OPTION. THIS IS WHY I DINE OUT. OR ORDER IN.”

“because you can apparently burn water?”

“YES. NO. SHUT UP.”

“mhmm. gotcha. so…uh…” He shifts a little, so that it’s easier to look at Papyrus. “can…we uh- order in? i'm uh…i mean i don’t-“ He turns slightly red. “i don’t actually have any money but-“ Papyrus puts a hand on top of his head.

“OKAY, NOW ACTUALLY SHUT UP? BECAUSE I TOLD YOU I’D TAKE CARE OF YOU. AND THAT MEANS FOOD AND ALL OF THAT. I KNOW YOU DON’T HAVE A JOB RIGHT NOW. AND EVEN IF YOU _DID_ , YOU’RE IN NO CONDITION TO BE WORKING.” Papyrus rubs his skull a little. Sans relaxes more. “REALLY. YOU NEED TO JUST- TAKE IT EASY. DON’T WORRY ABOUT THESE THINGS. I’LL TAKE CARE OF IT.”

“…okay.” That was a relief. Because he really didn’t have any money. He feels the fabric of the hoodie he's wearing between his fingers. Not even this was his. Papyrus had brought him clothes before they left the hospital, so he didn't have to walk around in the hospital gown he had been given. Everything he owned had been…’confiscated.’ Probably thrown in the trash. He pushes the thought from his mind.

“GOOD. NOW…I HAVE…A FEW MENUS…” He stands, still holding Sans, and moves to the kitchen, opening a cabinet and removing a three-ring binder. He returns to the couch before Sans can tell him he doesn’t need to carry him around like a babybones. Papyrus opens the binder. Inside are tabulated takeout menus, each in their own protective sleeve.

“…seriously?”

“WHAT?”

“you _organized_ your takeout menus?” He reaches out and flips one of the pages. “holy shit are these alphabetized…?”

“ORGANIZATION IS IMPORTANT.”

“they’re fucking takeout menus…”

“SO?”

“that’s a lot of effort for _takeout.”_ He keeps flipping through them though.

“I DON’T SEE YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT THE EASE OF YOUR CURRENT TAKEOUT SELECTION EXPERIENCE.”

“yeah, yeah...what about…pizza?” He points to one of the pages. It’s been a long time since he had pizza. Papyrus suppresses a grimace.

_Sans deserves to have whatever he wants…even if it’s terrible and greasy and it's probably going to stain something._

“PIZZA IS GOOD.” He takes out his phone and starts to dial. Sans turns and flashes him the biggest grin Papyrus has seen on him in weeks.

_Well…I suppose a few stains wouldn’t be so bad…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes a statement to the police.

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO IT TODAY, SANS.” The two of them are standing in front of the police station. Not _the_ police station, but the one Papyrus was assigned to. Sans can feel sweat crawling down the back of his spine. He feels hot. Why does he feel so hot?

“it’s been over a month…i gotta give my statement…”

“YOU DO NOT _HAVE_ TO.”

“yeah but Undyne’s probably giving you shit about it right?” Papyrus sputters furiously and turns slightly red.

“NO! THAT’S- NOT IMPORTANT- THAT’S IRRELEVANT! I CAN HANDLE THE CAPTAIN MYSELF, SANS!” He crosses his arms and taps his foot on the ground. Sans grins weakly, but even Papyrus’ melodramatic efforts aren’t doing much to improve his mood.

“i just gotta do it an’ get it over with.”

“WELL…IF YOU’RE SURE…” Instead of a reply, Sans heads into the station. Unfortunately for him, the layout is disquietingly familiar. Turns out police stations on the surface are all laid out roughly the same way. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and stares down at his feet as he enters the building. Papyrus’ presence at his side is the only reassurance the station offers. The two of them go to the front desk. Papyrus looks over at Sans, but he doesn’t say anything.

“…WE’RE- SANS IS HERE TO MAKE A STATEMENT.” The monster behind the desk leans over a little to see Sans properly. She glances up at Papyrus, as if expecting elaboration. Papyrus offers no more information. She hands a visitor’s pass to Sans.

“thanks,” he mumbles, and Papyrus holds out an arm to direct him towards one of the back desks. As they walk through the station, Sans can feel the eyes of the other officers on him. Most of these monsters knew him. _As a lowlife._ Even worse…they all knew what had happened to him. The sensationalism of his rescue and the subsequent investigation of station F39 was hardly a secret. He hunches as he walks past them.

A dog monster looks up as they approach. “Oh jeez _finally._ You know you’ve backed up all my paperwork for-” He notices the look on Papyrus’ face and very quickly decides continuing the rest of his sentence would be a bad idea. He clears his throat. “Er well- alright then just- take a seat and we’ll bang this out really quick…” He gestures at the chair next to his desk. Sans sits. The dog monster moves a few things around, grumbling to himself and brushing crumbs off his desk before finally producing a pen and the correct paperwork. He squints down at it before looking up at Papyrus, who is standing next to Sans’ chair. “Uh…?” He waits for Papyrus to leave. Or at least say something. “Sarge? Isn’t- it- procedure is for a single officer to take statements-”

“I AM NOT CURRENTLY ON-DUTY.”

“Well, civilians are definitely not allowed to-”

“DOGGO YOU’RE NOT EXACTLY IN A POSITION TO BE QUOTING POLICY AT _ME,_ ARE YOU?” Doggo frowns, but then shrugs.

“Whatever, Sarge.” He uncaps the pen and looks at Sans, a bored expression on his face. Papyrus grits his teeth.

“Let’s just do this. First name?”

“Sans.”

“Last name?”

“…The Skeleton.” Doggo looks up, trying to see if Sans is joking.

“your last name is…The Skeleton?”

“well…i…don’t actually have a last name.” Sans seems uncomfortable. Doggo looks bewildered.

“Everybody’s got one?” he says, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Sans wonders if he should just take a shortcut out and let this asshole deal with the paperwork problem.

“i don’t _have_ a last name, okay? i never got one, so just fucking put down ‘The Skeleton’ and move on,” he snaps at him. Papyrus down at Sans, who’s scowling now. … _Oh._

“Woah- uh- fine, okay.” Doggo writes it down. “Address?”

“i don’t- oh. uh… 211 Chillside Boulevard, Apartment 19.” Doggo scribbles it down.

“Alright. Now. What are you reporting today?” Doggo can feel Papyrus’ eyes on him, so he’s doing his best to follow protocol to the letter. Even when the whole station knows what Sans is here for.

“…a…crime.” Sans shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “…kidnappin’. rape. repeated- repeated rape. u-um…false imprisonment…?”

“No, like you gotta tell me exactly what happened. In order. Don’t leave out details.” He looks up at Papyrus. “Didn’t you tell him how this works?”

“PERHAPS IF YOU SHOWED A LITTLE MORE _TACT,_ OFFICER, SANS MIGHT RESPOND BETTER.” _Yeah a shortcut sounds like it’d be really nice about now._

“Ugh.” Doggo looks back at Sans, ears drooping. “Just start from the beginning.”

“…yeah okay. so…i was…in the- i was…working…” Doggo, despite the situation, has to struggle to stifle a snort as Sans’ phrasing.

“Working?” Sans sinks lower into his seat.

“i was lifting shit off people in the park and i- got caught.”

“That's usually what happens when-”

 _“OFFICER.”_  Papyrus' sockets are angry slits now. He’s gripping the back of Sans’ chair tightly.

“…alright go on then.” It takes Sans a moment to collect himself.

“the cop- grabbed m’hand when I reached for his wallet…an’ cuffed me. walked me back to…the- F39. station F39.” Doggo continues to write. “i got…he took me to an interrogation room. asked me…a couple questions and then…left me in there for a while. dunno how long.”

“What questions did he ask you?”

“uh…just my name and…where I lived…” Doggo nods, indicating that Sans should continue.

“and- that’s- when-” He doesn’t want to do this. Not with- this guy. Not surrounded by all these people who _knew_. “that’swhenhedraggedmetothebackandstartedrapingme.” Doggo looks uncomfortable, but continues writing. This was very much not his department, and he was not trained to handle special victims cases. Sans had, however, refused to go to any other station to make his statement. He was very insistent about going to the one Papyrus was stationed at. Where everyone could be trusted.

 “never- never got the cuffs off. he- i…tried screaming for help but nobody came. he- gagged me b-but i don’t think it- m-mattered? it- i th-think everyone in the s-station was- in on it...” He stops and takes a deep breath. “when…he was done…he…searched me and took everything…clothes too. and- i- thought-” _Don’t fucking cry don’t cry stop it._ “…i thought if i could get another officer, they’d stop him. h-heh.” The laughter is cracked and humorless. “no. he went and got them himself. And that- first day they-”

He goes quiet for a moment. “whole station fucked me. multiple times. passed out. woke up on the ground. They put me in one of the showers cause i was-” He takes another deep breath. “covered in…stuff. it's…kinda…all the same thing from there.” Sans doesn’t _want_ to go into detail. “they- they would take turns. do- different stuff. to me.” He hunches further into the chair. He feels Papyrus’ hand on his shoulder and relaxes slightly.

“And where did they…hold you? One of the cells?”

“…no. it was-” A locker slams across the room with a metallic sound. When Sans doesn’t continue, Doggo looks up.

Sans’ eyelights are out. He’s gone completely still. “Helloooo?” Papyrus looks down and his grip on Sans’ shoulder tightens. Sans is starting to hyperventilate. Papyrus looks around the room. It’s crowded with officers. _Sans won’t want everyone to see this._ Papyrus picks him up and makes a beeline towards Undyne’s office. “Wh- wait where’re you-” He ignores Doggo and jerks her door open, slamming it shut behind him. Undyne looks up from her desk, half-rising out of her seat in alarm. Papyrus _always_ knocks.

“What’s-”

“I NEED YOUR OFFICE,” he says tersely. Sans’ breathing has picked up pace. Papyrus has gotten used to recognizing and reacting to Sans’ flashbacks and he doesn’t want him in front of other monsters. He knows Sans feels very vulnerable when this happens.

“Sergeant what is-”

Sans lets out a loud strangled sob and thrashes, hands tangled in his hoodie. “nononononoohgod _no!”_ Papyrus sits down in one of her chairs and Undyne stares at this unprecedented display of insubordination. Papyrus cradles him carefully and does not spare another glance at his captain.

“SANS. _SANS._ YOU ARE NOT THERE. _SANS.”_ Sans is breathing heavily, hands grasping and twisting inside the pockets of the hoodie. Papyrus holds him by the shoulders firmly.

“don’tnonodon’t _please!”_ Sans shrieks, jerks, and elbows Papyrus hard in the jaw. Papyrus barely flinches and his grip remains resolute.

“SANS. SANS. LISTEN TO ME. YOU ARE _SAFE._ THERE IS- I AM HERE.”

“hhhhhh-” Sans’ jerky movements slow to a stop. He looks around blearily, not sure where he is. “P-Pap? what-” He struggles to disentangle his arms from his own hoodie, whipping his head around. He takes in the room, and jerks a little as he spots Undyne. “what- happened where- are we?” Papyrus calmly places Sans in the chair across from him. He untwists the fabric around Sans’ hands.

“YOU HAD A FLASHBACK. IT WAS A SHORT ONE,” he says nonchalantly. As if it were completely unremarkable.

“fuck…” Sans covers his face with his hands, feeling an embarrassed flush rising on his face. The thought of breaking down in front of all those people was too much for him.

“I DO NOT THINK ANYONE NOTICED ANYTHING AMISS. DOGGO IS A GOOD OFFICER BUT I CAN’T SAY OUR MOST OBSERVANT.” Sans looks up from his hands.

“yeah?” he croaks. “but-”

“AND AS I AM, OF COURSE, HIGHLY OBSERVANT AND RESPOND TO EVERYTHING WITH ALACRITY AND INCREDIBLE COMPETENCE, I WAS ABLE TO GET YOU INTO THE CAPTAIN’S OFFICE BEFORE ANYONE WAS THE WISER.” Sans’ shoulders relax slightly.

Undyne sits down at her desk again. “Modest as always, Sergeant.”

“YES, I AM GLAD YOU NOTICED MY IMPRESSIVE HUMILITY.” Sans snorts, smiling just a little. “IT IS A CHARACTER TRAIT I HAVE MADE EFFORTS TO CULTIVATE.”

“Oh my god, Papyrus, shut up.” Undyne throws a pen at his head, which he catches.

“ONCE AGAIN, CAPTAIN, YOUR ATTEMPTS TO ELIMINATE YOUR COMPETITION HAVE FAILED MISERABLY.” Papyrus leans over to carefully return the pen to the cup it came from. Undyne snickers. Sans lets out a slow breath, relaxing more and rubbing his face. Undyne looks at him thoughtfully, before breaking into the biggest and sharpest grin Sans has ever seen on another monster. Undyne opens a drawer on her desk and pulls out a bottle with the label torn off.

“You look like you could use a drink.” Sans stares back at her, and realizes that he hasn’t had a drink in _months._ Papyrus didn’t have any in the apartment, and he honestly had not given it any thought until just this second.

“fuck yeah i could.” Papyrus makes a noise of profound disapproval. Undyne doesn’t break eye contact with Papyrus as she pours two shots of _something_ , grinning the whole time. Papyrus crosses his arms. Sans takes the shot glass and knocks it back. He burps and slams the shotglass back on the desk.

“YOU HAVE THE WORST MANNERS.”

“i got no idea what you mean, Pap.” Papyrus sighs dramatically. Sans looks over at Undyne. “…thanks.” It was a nice distraction. 

She looks up from putting the bottle away. “Huh? For what? It was just one shot.”

“for…” He waves his hands vaguely. “i know i…haven’t…been a very good…” Papyrus frowns. “i know what- everyone thinks about…” Sans swallows and fidgets with the edge of his hoodie. “i've been on the wrong side of the law? and- i haven’t…had the best record with…cops. even the monster ones. and it’s just- really nice to-” He stops and rubs his arm, not quite meeting her eyes. “well- have you believe me and-”

“Sans.” He finally looks up. Her expression is serious. “Just because you’ve done some shady stuff in the past-”

“WHICH WE NEVER ACTUALLY FOUND ANY CONCRETE PROOF OF,” interjects Papyrus. His tone is one of bemused annoyance, almost imperceptibly tinged with pride.

“Well, yeah. But I think we all knew it was you.” Sans sweats nervously. “Look, don’t worry about that. Just because you did some shit before doesn’t mean we’d throw you to the wolves, Sans. I know Papyrus is the one that found you, but any monster in _my_ unit would have done the same thing. Things have been different since the barrier broke.” She sits back in her chair. “We've done a lot housekeeping since we got to the surface.”

Sans rubs his face. “…yeah. i know. is- is there any progress on…?” She shakes her head.

“I AM SORRY SANS. I SHOULD HAVE SECURED THE-”

“no. don’t.” He turns to Papyrus. “no way in hell i wanted to stay there for another second. i don’t care about ‘securing the scene’ or whatever.”

“BUT WE HAVE NO PHYSICAL EVIDENCE…”

“Pap…you _know_ i want them to go to jail. i want them to _pay._ but we don’t know what would have happened if you had tried to arrest them right then. they- could’ve dusted you. or…worse.” He shudders.

“We’re still trying to find more evidence.”

“…but it’s not going great, is it?” She looks reluctant to answer.

“We have a lot of testimony. Yours, the doctors who treated you, and Papyrus’ testimony. And the sergeant has an impeccable record.”

“yeah, but _i_ don’t. and they’ll have a whole station's worth of testimony. _human testimony._ and it all sounds like bullshit cause i coulda _done_  something to fight back and i can’t even identify most of them!” He clenches his fists. “and we don’t have enough to be _sure_ we can get them but the longer we wait the less credible it is and-” Sans releases his breath in a hiss. “and they’re still out there.”

“SANS…”

“i don’t know why i even bothered coming here. they’re gonna get away with it.” He sags in the chair.

“THEY ARE _NOT.”_ Papyrus puts a hand on Sans’ shoulder. “THEY ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THEIR CRIMES, SANS.” His eyes burn an angry red. “YOU WILL GET JUSTICE. YOU WILL SEE THEM STRIPPED OF ALL THEIR CORRUPT POWER AND FORCE THEM TO FACE WHAT THEY HAVE DONE. THEY WILL DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES OF THEIR ACTIONS. AND YOU WILL GET CLOSURE.” Sans looks up at him, unsure. “I PROMISE.”

Sans takes a deep breath. He's not sure if he believes that. Papyrus' faith will have to do. “okay. okay. i'll…finish my statement. and then i can…” He rubs an eye socket tiredly. “then i think i’d like to take a goddamn nap.”

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD PLAN.” Papyrus gives his shoulder another squeeze before letting go and standing up. “THANK YOU FOR ACCOMMODATING OUR…SUDDEN INTRUSION.” Undyne waves a hand dismissively.

“You know you’re always welcome in my office, Sergeant.”

Sans takes another deep breath and stands. Papyrus opens the door and Sans resists the urge to drag his feet. He wasn’t looking forward to the rest of this visit.

**\---**

It was barely noon by the time they got out of the station, but Sans already felt exhausted. He curses under his breath.

“SANS?”

“i’m fine.”

“ARE YOU SURE? THE DOCTOR SAID-”

 _“i remember what the doctor said!”_ he snaps. Papyrus goes quiet. Sans didn’t _want_ to remember what the doctor had said. The damage to his soul was permanent. There was a good chance that over time, his energy levels would begin to return to what they once were and hopefully he wouldn’t feel tired all the time. His HP, however, would never recover. He would be frail and vulnerable for the rest of his life. And he’d be lucky if he ever managed to teleport again.

He wasn’t supposed to push himself too hard. Doctor’s orders. He'd never realized how much he liked _doing_ things until he couldn't do them anymore. They walk in silence for a few minutes. “…sorry.” It’s hard for him to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Papyrus shakes his head.

“SANS- IT’S FINE. YOU’RE STRESSED. IT’S UNDERSTANDABLE.” Sans snorts. _Stressed_ didn’t begin to cover it. He stares down at his shoes as he walks. Distantly, he wonders how the humans managed to pave practically every inch of the surface.

“i'm just…really tired Papyrus.”

“I KNOW.”

“i don’t _want_ to be tired. i…fuck.”

“I KNOW SANS. I’M SORRY.” Sans stops walking and Papyrus slows to a halt beside him.

“i dunno if i can do this,” he says quietly. Papyrus turns to him.

“SANS. YOU CAN. I KNOW YOU CAN. YOU’RE TOO STUBBORN TO LET ANYTHING STOP YOU, RIGHT?” Sans continues to look down at his feet.

“it’s too much. it’s- i can’t.” He wants to just sink into the ground and disappear forever. Never think about anything ever again. Papyrus takes him by the shoulders. He can feel Sans trembling slightly.

“IT- YOU MIGHT NOT THINK YOU CAN. BUT THAT’S OKAY. _I_ BELIEVE IN YOU.” Sans looks up into Papyrus’ face. He lets out a cracked laugh and quickly wipes his face.

“that’s- r-real fucking sappy, P-Pap.” He lets himself lean into Papyrus though. Papyrus leans down and hugs him.

“I KNOW.”

“h-heh…you really believe that?”

“YES. I DO.” Sans closes his eyes and leans into Papyrus. He stays there for a few minutes. It was nice. Papyrus helped him feel grounded. Safe.

“alright. alright. thanks, Pap.” Sans pulls away, and Papyrus lets go of him. He smiles weakly.

“ANY TIME, SANS. LET’S GO HOME?” Sans nods. They resume their walk back to the apartment.

**\---**

When they’re about two blocks away, they spot a new sign on a building that had been empty until recently. _GRILLBY’S._ Papyrus makes a displeased noise, and Sans looks over at him.

“what’s up?”

 _“THAT._ ” Papyrus points accusingly at the building. “I CAN’T BELIEVE HE’S ABLE TO OPEN HIS AWFUL ESTABLISHMENT UP HERE ON THE SURFACE. JUST OUR LUCK THAT IT’S IN OUR NEIGHBORHOOD.”

“what’s wrong with it? just looks like a bar to me?” Papyrus makes the noise again. Sans grins.

“OH, SURE, IF YOU LIKE YOUR FOOD GREASY AND YOUR DINNER INTERRUPTED BY A MONSTER BEING THROWN INTO YOUR SOUP! WE ALMOST SHUT DOWN GRILLBY CLOSE TO A DOZEN TIMES. IT WAS THE GO-TO HANGOUT FOR CRIMINALS AND SOMEHOW HE ALWAYS MANAGED TO PAY OFF THE RIGHT PEOPLE JUST IN TIME. _ASSHOLE.”_

“…thrown into your soup, huh?”

“HE WOULDN’T GIVE ME A FUCKING REFUND!!! I BET IT WASN’T EVEN GOOD SOUP!” Sans starts to crack up. “DON’T LAUGH! IT’S A CESSPIT OF CRIME!”

“a cesspit of crime? sounds like you’ve been  _stewing_  over this for a while, Pap.”

“OF COURSE I-” He stops walking for a second to glare at Sans, who just continues walking with a shit-eating grin. “YOU-” He throws his hands up in the air in a on overdramatic display, and hurries to catch up. “YOU ARE A SMARMY LITTLE SHIT, YOU KNOW THAT?”

“heh heh heh- what, _me?_ no way. you're confusing me with another skeleton.” He looks at Papyrus with a hurt expression, but it’s hard not to keep the edges of his mouth from turning upward.

“OH I’M SORRY, IS THERE ANOTHER SKELETON THAT LIVES WITH ME AND WOULD NOT KNOW A GOOD JOKE IF IT SMACKED HIM IN THE FACE? BECAUSE I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT THERE WAS JUST YOU.”

“oh shit did i not tell you about my identical twin brother? Snas. great guy, real good fashion sense, very handsome, great at parties. he sleeps under my bed and only comes out to tell you shitty puns.”

“AND IS THIS THE PERSON WHO HAS BEEN LEAVING SOCKS AROUND THE APARTMENT?”

“oh yeah totally. sounds just like Snooze. he's a complete slob. i can’t take him anywhere.” Papyrus snorts.

“WELL I NEVER AGREED TO HAVE HIM STAY WITH US. HE’S GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE AT ONCE BECAUSE THERE’S ONLY ROOM FOR ONE MUSTARD GREMLIN IN THE APARTMENT.”

“i guess i'll have to break the news to Sams…”

“YES-”

“…that we’re going to have to fight to the death,” says Sans somberly. Papyrus covers his mouth this time, trying to muffle his laughter. “it’s so sad that it’s come to this…” He maintains his dour expression for a moment before grinning over at Papyrus.

“OH MY GOD- NYEHEHEH- SANS SHUT UP!!”

The two of them laugh their way back to the apartment.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes to Grillby's.

Sans stares at the ceiling and sighs. He is so fucking _bored._ Sure, living here was way better than pickpocketing all day but he misses _doing_ things. Sans feels tired all the time but for some reason today he just can’t fall asleep. He rolls onto his side and looks around the room.

Instead of being full of boxes, the room is now well-furnished. He is lying on the bed, and there’s a desk, a chair, and a dresser in the room with him as well. The bookshelf had stayed. Papyrus had moved most of his books out and Sans was slowly refilling it with his own books. Sans sits up and pushes the blanket off. He stands and wanders to the kitchen. There’s a sticky note on the fridge that catches his attention.

_SANS I MADE A CASSEROLE. BUT IT’S FULL OF SO-CALLED “GROSS-ASS GREEN SHIT” SO IF YOU DECIDE TO TURN YOUR NOSE UP AT MY MAGNIFICENT COOKING (LIKE AN ASSHOLE) I LEFT THE TAKEOUT FOLDER ON THE TABLE. -PAPYRUS_

Sans chuckles and opens the fridge. He spots the casserole. It looks suspiciously…black. There’s another sticky note on the top of the container.

_IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE BURNT._

He laughs. “Pap why do you leave these…” Sans grins and reaches over to one of the drawers. He pulls it open and rummages in it. He finds a pen and the notepad and scribbles on it, before peeling the note off and slapping it on top of the other one.

_i think it was really well done_

He snickers and tosses the notepad and pen into the drawer. He shuts the fridge and turns to the table. The binder is on the table. He drops into one of the chairs and flips through it. He sighs and stares at the menus without really _seeing_ the choices. He is more bored than hungry anyway. Papyrus’ shift won’t be over for a while. Sans doesn’t have anyone he knows that well on the surface. He has no idea where his old crew is nowadays. _And fuck them anyway._ If he wants to go and hang out there wasn’t anywhere-

 _Oh. That bar down the road…_ Pap had said it was a seedy place. _But I’m a seedy guy._

**\---**

Sans doesn’t have any trouble finding the place again. And it looks like it’s open. He pushes the door open and the warmth of the bar washes over him and escapes out the door behind him. A few of the patrons look up as he enters, but no one bothers him. Sans moves over to the counter and hops onto a stool. He looks around for someone behind the counter. A red bird monster is a few stools away, peering at him suspiciously. Sans gives him a big grin. A very _sharp_ grin. The monster looks back at his drink. Sans opens his mouth to say something before the door labeled _FIRE EXIT_ behind the bar slams open.

A tall fire monster dressed in a cheap suit and a tacky leather jacket enters, carrying a plate with steak and fries. He pauses when he notices Sans. There’s no sign of a mouth or nose on the monster’s face, just two burning eyes. Even without distinguishing features, his demeanor is clearly one of petulant annoyance. A crackling, popping voice comes from the monster.

“Who the hell are you?”

“i the hell am Sans.” The monster’s eyes narrow, taking in Sans' appearance. Then his mouth - a jagged split on the front of his face - opens, and he laughs.

“Welcome to Grillby’s, I _the hell_ am Grillby.” He snatches a menu off a counter behind him, and practically throws it at Sans. “Order something and don’t start shit or I will throw you _the hell_ out.” Grillby slides the plate over to the bird monster. Sans grins and examines the menu casually.

“i've heard great things about the soup here.”

“The-” Grillby looks Sans over again, mouth disappearing. “You’re _definitely_ not a cop. Is Sergeant Papyrus sending civilians to bitch at me now? That doesn’t sound like ‘protocol’ to me.” He makes air quotes with two fiery claws. “What are you, his brother or something?”

Sans gives him an offended look. “what, you think all skeletons are related?” The bird monster on Sans’ left snorts. Sans shakes his head with a grin, looking up at Grillby. “i'm just _ribbing_ ya, Grillbert.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Grilly-bee.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Grillz.”

“Didn’t I tell you to order something?” Grillby crosses his arms.

“Grillmaster 5000.”

“I _will_ set you on fire.” Sans gives Grillby his most innocent smile and looks back down at the menu.

“can i get a burger an’ fries? an’ a beer?”

“Only if you shut up.”

“no promises.” The flames that make up Grillby’s head flicker in agitation. Sans worries for a moment if he’s gone too far, but then Grillby lets out a crackling sigh and heads back into the kitchen, grumbling something rude about skeletons. The tension in Sans’ shoulder blades relaxes. While Grillby is in the kitchen, he glances around the bar, taking in the room.

It’s sort of run down. There are not that many monsters here either. Besides the bird monster, there is only a fish monster passed out on one of the stools and a bunny monster drinking in a booth.

“for a guy not doin’ a lotta business, he sure is eager to tell customers to fuck off,” he mutters. The bird monster looks over.

“Hey, Grillby’s used to be really popular back in the Underground.”

“but?”

“But all us monsters spread out when we go to the surface, and there’s way more humans around. And they’re not exactly lining up to eat at a monster bar.”

Sans grunts in acknowledgement. That sucks for Grillby, but _he_ is glad. He doesn’t _want_ to run into any humans any time soon. The other monster goes back to his meal, and Sans relaxes. Or tries to. He can’t even remember if he’s been out of the house without Paps since… _then._

 _Have I really been cooped up that long?_ Sans frowns to himself. _Can’t even go outside without your personal bodyguard anymore, can you Sans?_ He sinks lower into his seat. _Making Papyrus take care of you like some kind of babybones. You’re an adult. Oh and how can you even afford to even go out to a bar? Oh that’s right. Cause Paps gives you money. Cause you’re too scared of your own goddamn shadow to go look for a job more than two blocks from your- no. Not_ your _apartment._ Papyrus’ _apartment. Which he’s letting you stay at. You pathetic-_

Sans’ line of thought is interrupted abruptly when a plate is plopped unceremoniously down in front of him. He jumps a little. A beer follows it. Sans looks up to see Grillby standing there expectantly.

“oh- uh- _bone_ appetit?” Grillby makes a disgusted noise like a log cracking in half. Sans barely grins. He feels…tired. He takes a fry off the plate and eats it absently. “can…i think…i’m gonna need more than this beer.” He pushes the bottle back across the counter. A small flame above Grillby’s eye flicker, giving the impression of a raised eyebrow. “just gimme a scotch. on the rocks.” Grillby lets out a sardonic chuckle which sounded like a candle being snuffed out. He takes the unopened bottle of beer and turns to the liquor shelf behind him.

“A much better choice.”

“yeah, cause you charge like three times as much on this rip-off menu.”

“It’s _monster_ scotch.” Sans makes an offended noise.

“there’s no such thing as _monster scotch._ no wonder Paps tried to shut you down. yer a con artist.” Grillby turns around and places a glass that Sans _knows_ is criminally small in front of him. Grillby’s perpetually annoyed manner is tinged with smugness. “asshole.” Sans picks it up anyway and takes a long drink. He blinks. “the fuck. what is this?”

 _“Monster scotch_ , smartass.” Sans looks down at the glass. It _is_ scotch. But it’s giving him that magical kick that you can’t find in human food or drink.

“well shit. okay then.” He knocks back the rest of the drink and slams the glass down on the bar. His eyelights flare. “let’s do this.”

**\---**

Five drinks later, Sans decides that he should maybe cut himself off. Grillby wasn't showing any signs that _he_ was going to do it. It is getting pretty late.

“i'm gonna…g- _urp-_ go.” Sans leans against the bar heavily to help him get to his feet. “thish wash nice. sh'nice bar.” Sans peers up at Grillby on the other side of the counter. Magic and alcohol buzzes in his head, and the edges of his vision are wobbly. He wishes Grillby would stop sliding around like that. Sans blinks slowly. “thash a lie. dish is the shittiest bar i ever been to, but thasht the besht schoct- scotts- fuck- y’know.” He fumbles in his pockets for money, and presses a few crumpled bills on the counter. “right well thanksh. dere's a nishe tip for you, Grillybert.” He begins focusing his magic.

He can hear Grillby let out an amused sigh. “Dumbass. That doesn’t even cover half-” Grillby gets cut off as Sans teleports.

But he doesn’t land in the apartment. He doesn’t know _where_ he lands. Because as soon as he teleports, he falls to his hand and knees, gasping. He was so drunk he had forgotten he wasn’t supposed to use his magic.

_“Using magic before you’ve fully healed will delay your recovery. And if you overexert yourself, you could hurt your soul further.”_

The doctor’s warning echoes in his skull as he starts to vomit onto the ground. His whole body heaves violently and he would be screaming if his mouth wasn’t already occupied. His soul feels like it's _on fire_. He retches up a good deal of what’s inside of him and flops onto his side, barely missing the vomit. He clutches at his chest, wheezing. His eyelights sputter on and off as he writhes in pain.

Sans doesn’t know long he flails on the ground before he can think straight again, but when he does he realizes he’s sobbing. He feels weak and he’s trembling. He looks around, desperately hoping he’ll recognize where he is. _Please._ He lets out a sob of relief when he sees he’s barely twenty feet from his apartment. His magic has taken him that far at least.

 _I have to get inside. Not safe._ His instincts are screaming at him to move. The pain is not as intense now. He crawls on his knees to the building and uses the wall to pull himself to his feet. _Notsafenotsafe._ He staggers past the doors, and for a terrifying moment, he can’t remember which apartment is his. His mind flounders for the number before he sees the _19_ on the door of one of the units. He lunges at the door and pushes it open, falling into the apartment.

 _“SANS!”_ It’s Papyrus. Sans gets a sinking feeling in his soul. Papyrus sounds _angry_. Very angry. _Ohnoohno._

He’s taken Papyrus’ money. He’s taken it and _gone drinking_ with it _._ Sans doesn’t even know what time it is- how long had he been there? He’s made a horrible mistake. He’s _disappointed Papyrus._ In his panicked state, he comes to what he thinks is the obvious conclusion.

Papyrus was going to throw him out.

Immediately, he begins to sob, letting himself sink completely to the floor. “i'msorryi’msorryi’msorry.” He can’t think. Everything _hurts._ “id-didn’t m-mean it pl-please d-don’t make me l-leave don’t- k-kickmeout- i can’t-” _I can’t walk I can’t fight he’s gonna make me leave nonononoNO._ He is an easy target anyone could do _anything_ _they wanted_ to him. He can’t do _anything._ His mind is filled with a cloud of panic.

“SANS...” Arms wrap around him, and he’s pulled upwards. Sans is afraid to look up and see how angry he is. “SANS. SHHHH. IT’S OKAY. IT’S OKAY. I’M NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU LEAVE. I WOULD NEVER MAKE YOU LEAVE.” Papyrus holds him to his chest and shuts the door with a foot. He rubs Sans’ back and moves to the couch to sit down.

“hhnnn- hhhh- s-sorry-” Sans grasps wildly at Papyrus’ shirt.

“SANS IT IS ALRIGHT. YOU’RE SAFE. YOU’RE WITH ME. YOU’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE I’M CERTAINLY NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU _LEAVE.”_ He strokes Sans’ head, trying to calm him down. “I WILL NEVER KICK YOU OUT. NEVER. THIS IS YOUR _HOME.”_

“y-you won’t? i- i c-can st-stay?” Sans finally lets himself look up at Papyrus. Instead of the furious expression he’s expecting, Papyrus looks…worried. Stressed. Tired, even. Sans lets out a strangled sound.

“OF COURSE I WON’T. I COULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU. I’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL NIGHT, SANS. I’M NOT GOING TO DO ALL THAT AND THEN THROW YOU OUT. RIGHT?”

“r-right.”

“THAT WOULDN’T MAKE ANY SENSE, SANS. IT- I L-” He stops mid-sentence, sniffing the air. “YOU- WERE- YOU SMELL LIKE BOOZE AND SMOKE? WERE…WERE YOU AT _GRILLBY’S?”_ Sans feels his panic swell again, but Papyrus just hugs him closer. “SORRY- I’M JUST- I’M A FUCKING IDIOT. I DIDN’T EVEN THINK TO CHECK THERE.” Sans lets out a small sob of relief. Papyrus wasn’t angry. “SANS…IT’S OKAY. RELAX. EVERYTHING’S OKAY. YOU’RE SAFE.” He nuzzles the top of Sans’ head. _Everything’s okay. He’s not pissed._ “I PROMISE. IT’S OKAY. I- I’M SORRY I YELLED. I WAS WORRIED. I DIDN’T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE. IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN.” Sans lets his body sag tiredly. He felt exhausted. Papyrus frowns a little and pulls off one of his gloves, wiping it over Sans’ mouth and getting the small remainder of vomit off.

“ARE…IS THERE SOMETHING…ELSE? THAT YOU’RE UPSET ABOUT BESIDES MY YELLING?” Sans nods into his chest. “WHAT IS WRONG?”

“f-forgot? u-used a sh-shortcut.” Papyrus’ eyes widen and he stands up again.

“OH MY GOD. OKAY- OKAY-” Now Papyrus is the one panicking. “YOU’RE GOING TO BE FINE. I’M- WE’RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL.” Papyrus grabs his coat off the hook as he rushes out the door. “DON’T WORRY SANS. I’M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU’RE OKAY.” Sans believes him. His body is no longer screaming at him to get somewhere and hide. He lets himself give into the pain and exhaustion and passes out.

**\---**

Sans wakes up with a splitting headache. He groans and covers his face, trying to block out the light spilling in from the window. _The sun is great and all but it should fuck off until at least noon._ He sits up to close the blinds and blinks in shock at his surroundings. He’s in a hospital bed. _What…?_ He swallows and looks over to his right. Papyrus is passed out in a chair next to his. Then the previous night comes rushing back and he clutches at his chest where his soul was. It doesn’t hurt though.

_“fuck.”_

Papyrus jerks awake at the sound. He looks uncharacteristically tired. He looks around blearily for a moment before his eyelights settle on Sans. “HOLY SHIT SANS YOU SCARED ME.” Sans stares back at him for a moment before speaking.

“i- sorry.”

“DON’T _APOLOGIZE._ ” Sans looks at him guiltily and Papyrus sighs. He sits up. “SANS…WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY?”

“i'm-” The sentence dies in his mouth. He wasn’t fine, was he? “…no. i…don’t think so.” He flops back against the pillows. “went to Grillby’s an’ got wasted,” he mumbles. “don’t really…remember a lot after that.” He touches his chest. “’cept that i'm an idiot.” He looks over at Papyrus, fear creeping into his expression.

“YOU DIDN’T DO ANY MORE PERMANENT DAMAGE.” Sans sags into the pillows in relief. “YOU JUST…EXACERBATED YOUR RECOVERY,” Papyrus admits. Sans looks down at his chest. “THE DOCTOR SAID YOU DON’T EVEN NEED TO CHANGE YOUR HEALING CHECKUPS. YOU GOT HERE QUICKLY ENOUGH THAT THE EFFECTS WON’T BE VERY SEVERE.” Sans balls the sheets up in his fists.

“no. but i'm- i still acted like an idiot!” Papyrus gives him a level look.

“YOU’VE BEEN ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT SINCE THE DAY I MET YOU.” Sans shakes his head in frustration.

“that’s- that’s what i _mean!_ i'm-” He feels his throat tightening. “i can’t fucking- do anything! all i have is-” He holds out his hands to Papyrus as if to indicate their uselessness. “i’ve got no magic- i've got no skills without magic- i've got no degrees- fuck i never finished high school- i'm-” He starts to cry. “i'm nothing, Paps. i'm _nothing_. i can’t even leave the h-house without almost _dyin’_ and if you hadn’t been there i'd be dust in the road _nobody’d even notice!”_ He covers his face. “i'm as dumb as i was when we met. b-but now i can’t even rely on my magic to h-help me out.” He looks back up at Papyrus. “i'm nothin’.”

Papyrus scoots forward and takes his hands. “YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW. YOU’RE NOT NOTHING. YOU’RE A LOT MORE THAN JUST YOUR MAGIC AND WHAT FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL YOU WENT TO. AND YOU’RE THE FARTHEST THING FROM DUMB I COULD IMAGINE.”

“but-”

“NO.” Papyrus' voice is very firm. “YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE FINISHED SCHOOL BUT YOU’RE A BRILLIANT MONSTER. YOU’VE OUTSMARTED SOME OF THE FINEST DETECTIVES THE UNDERGROUND EVER PRODUCED. REMEMBER WHEN YOU GOT YOUR ENTIRE GANG TO MOVE LOCATIONS TO AVOID THAT STING WE SPENT SO LONG SETTING UP? THERE WASN’T A SINGLE SCRAP OF EVIDENCE LEFT?”

“well yeah but-” Papyrus continues.

AND THAT TIME YOU RIGGED UP THAT STUPID FUCKING RADIO THING OR WHATEVER IT WAS TO SEND US ON A WILD GOOSE CHASE ALL OVER THE ENTIRE CAPITAL WITH NOTHING BUT TRASH FROM THE DUMP?”

“that wasn’t a radio-”

“AND JUST LAST WEEK, YOU GOT EVERY SINGLE ANSWER IN THE ASTRONOMY CATEGORY ON JEOPARDY RIGHT AND YELLED AT THE TELEVISION FOR HALF AN HOUR BECAUSE _‘EVERYONE_ KNOWS WHAT A HEINZ ROOT BEER DIORAMA IS’?”

“Hertzsprung-Russell diagram-”

“WHATEVER. THAT’S NOT THE POINT. THE POINT IS, SANS, IS THAT ALL THOSE THINGS WERE _YOU._ ” He lets go of Sans’ hand with one of his to prod Sans in the chest. “NOT YOUR MAGIC, _YOU. SANS._ THAT WAS ALL YOU. MAGIC IS COOL AND ALL, BUT IT’S NOT ALL YOU ARE. YOU’RE FAR MORE THAN THAT. YOU DON’T NEED MAGIC TO BE AMAZING, SANS. YOU ALREADY ARE.” He pokes him again. “YOU’RE NOT NOTHING, SANS. YOU’RE A WHOLE LOT.” Papyrus’ voice is getting hoarse. _“AND.”_ Another poke. “SAYING NOBODY WOULD NOTICE IS COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT. _I WOULD FUCKING NOTICE._ AND YOU DAMN WELL _KNOW THAT!”_ Papyrus almost looks like he’s on the edge of tears.

Sans trembles, staring into Papyrus’ eyes, waiting for sign that he was joking or he was being sarcastic or melodramatic- _anything._ But all he finds is sincerity. And a little bit of fear. Sans lets out a small sob and tips forward, into Papyrus’ arms.

“really?” he whispers.

“OF COURSE.” Sans curls up as Papyrus leans back and pulls him into the chair with him. Papyrus’ voice has returned to its usual confident tone. “YOU’RE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME. YOU’RE VERY IMPORTANT IN GENERAL. AND I KNOW YOU’RE HAVING A HARD TIME BELIEVING THAT RIGHT NOW BUT YOU’RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO TRUST ME ON THIS ONE.”

Sans nods into his shirt. He sits there with his head buried into Papyrus until the trembling stops.

“…how’d you know i was the one who figured out the raid was coming?”

“…” Papyrus lets out a little huff. “BECAUSE THE DAY BEFORE THE STING, YOU WALKED UP AND ASKED ME _‘WATER_ YA DOING TOMORROW’ WITH THAT SMUG GRIN OF YOURS. I DIDN’T FIGURE IT OUT UNTIL I WAS STARING AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE SECRET _WATERFALL_ HIDEOUT.”

“heh heh.”

“ASSHOLE.”

“…ya know, most people _do know_ what a Hertzsrpung-Russell diagram-”

“I DON’T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF YOU THINK A HEINZ KETCHUP DIARY IS A WIDELY KNOWN PHRASE, SANS. I AM NOT EVEN CONVINCED THAT’S A REAL THING.”

“well, i'm pretty sure whatever the hell _you_ just said is totally not a thing.”

“SO YOU _ADMIT_ YOU MADE IT UP.” Sans lets out a little wavering laugh.

“ya caught me…” Papyrus sniffs imperiously, and adjust Sans in his arms to make him more comfortable. Sans is silent for a moment. “Paps…do…you think- can- can i go back to Grillby’s?”

“WHAT!? _RIGHT NOW!?”_

“wh- no not right fucking now! i meant…like…in general…” He had been having fun…before he’d fucked it all up.

“SANS. I’M NOT IN CHARGE OF YOU OR SOMETHING? I JUST…FREAKED OUT A LITTLE BECAUSE YOU WERE OUT REALLY LATE AND YOU’D NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE…I’M SORRY. MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET A PHONE OR SOMETHING. I JUST- WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU’RE SOMEWHERE YOU- WENT OF YOUR OWN VOLITION. IT’S NOT LIKE I’M YOUR FUCKING DAD AND I’M GOING TO SET A CURFEW FOR YOU OR SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT.”

“yeah…you’re right.”

“I KNOW. IT’S A GIFT.”

“heh heh. you’re not like a dad. you’re more like an annoying little brother.”

“I’M- LITTLE!? YOU- YOU SHIT? YOU UTTER ASSHOLE!”

“heh heh heh.”

“I’M AT LEAST FIVE TIMES AS TALL AS YOU!”

“damn, Paps. you're really bad at math. that was really… _hyperbolic."_

“NO IT’S NOT YOU-” Papyrus looks down and narrows his eyes. His did not miss Sans’ tone. “…WAS THAT A MATH PUN?”

“aw…c’mon Paps. you can figure that one out. don’t be _obtuse.”_

“I HATE THIS. THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING TO WAKE UP TO. PLEASE KNOCK ME OUT. I’M READY TO BE UNCONSCIOUS AGAIN.” Sans laughs, and it’s a little stronger than before.

Papyrus was scandalously offended by being called _little._ Brother, on the other hand…well, he wasn’t going to raise any objections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if it seems like I'm planning these out in advance: I am not. No idea where this story is going. I barely know where the individual chapters are going to end up when I start writing them. So if you've got ideas, throw them at me and I'll see if anything sticks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus have a few rough patches. Everything isn't always easy.

Sans stares up at the bar in front of him. _This is a stupid idea._ If Grillby was pissed about last time…well. He wasn’t sure he should be here alone without magic. Sans takes a deep breath. _Don’t be a pussy, Sans. Just do it._ He steels himself and pushes his way through the door.

The bar is just as empty as the last time he was here. The red bird monster is half-asleep on the bartop, and Grillby looks up as Sans enters. His eyes narrow and his flames flicker in irritation.

“look-” Sans holds up his hand before Grillby can say anything. “i- was really drunk and now thinking straight and i didn’t actually mean to stiff you, i’m really sorry about that-” He forces his hands not to shake as he dumps cash on the counter. “i- i’m sorry.” He swallows and looks up at Grillby.

“And you took three days to come back because?”

“oh- i-” He stumbles over his words. He _really_ didn’t want to tell people about… “i was- i couldn’t.”

“You _couldn’t?”_ Grillby stares him down with a unimpressed expression. Sans shoves his hands into his pocket and looks away to the side.

“yeah. couldn’t.” He hunches. “well- i- there- should be enough there so- um- sorry about- yeah. i’ll just- go.” He turns and makes his way to the door as quickly as possible. Grillby looks down at the cash on the bar top. It was more than enough to cover everything. Grillby lets out a sigh that sounds like hissing steam.

“Alright, alright, you don’t have to be such a dramatic shit. Let’s just say it was on your tab.” Sans pauses and turns around.

“huh?”

“Well I need customers. And customers who run out on their bill aren’t a problem if come back to pay it. like an idiot.” Sans stands the dumbly for a moment. “That means come over here and order a drink, asshole.”

“um…okay.” Sans moves back over and sits down at the bar. “…can i get a beer and a burger?”

Looks like he wasn’t banned after all.

**\---**

Sans makes it home after Papyrus, for once. He stayed at the bar but this time managed to not only not drink himself senseless, but remembered not to teleport. When he walks in, he spots Papyrus in the kitchen with only a single light on. He’s staring at the table like it personally insulted him.

“Pap?” Papyrus doesn’t move. Sans walks over and taps him on the shoulder. “Paps?”

“WH- OH! SANS YOU’RE HOME. GOOD. I- SHOULD HAVE CALLED YOU TO MAKE SURE BUT I THINK I MAY HAVE LOST TRACK OF TIME…” Sans raises a brow at him.

“how long’ve you been sittin’ here?”

“I…WELL, SINCE I GOT HOME.”

“shit Pap _why_.” Sans looks down at the papers.

“I’VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CASE FOR WEEKS. I’M GETTING NOWHERE. I BELIEVE UNDYNE THINKS I’M SLIPPING.” Sans frowns and sits at the other chair, pulling the notes over. “SANS! YOU CAN’T LOOK AT THAT! IT’S NOT FOR THE PUBLIC.”

“mhmm, sure.” He doesn’t stop reading, though. His sockets narrow.

“SANS-” Papyrus tries to snatch the papers away but Sans moves them out of his reach.

“you know this is all wrong, right?” Papyrus pauses, forgetting to grab the papers in his distraction.

“WHAT?”

“i mean, look at this here.” Sans puts the papers down on the table and points. “you found this on a dealer, right?”

“…YES.”

“and you think this ledger is…” He shuffles through the pile to find another stack. He starts snickering. “this isn’t a list of suppliers or dealers or customers. this is a _recipe_.”

“WHAT!?” Papyrus snatches up the offending paper.

“yeah. all this here? these are- Dexter Andrews? that’s not a real name. in this context it’s probably dextroamphetamine.”

“WHAT!?” Sans sighs, and moves another paper.

“look, if you’ve been going at this guy like you think he’s got a damning list of clients or his boss or whatever, it’s not gonna work.” He leans over, peering closer at the paper. “the fuck…did you even find anything on him?”

“NO. WHY?”

“are you sure he’s got criminal connections…?”

“POSTIVE.”

“hrm.”

“SANS. I HATE WHEN YOU DO THIS. JUST TELL ME WHAT YOUR STUPID GIANT BRAIN IS THINKING.” Sans chuckles.

“this isn’t any drug i've seen before.” He taps his teeth together lightly. “either this guy’s got no idea what he’s doin’ or they’re cookin’ up somethin’ big.” He makes an exasperated noise. “Papyrus. Maxwell Merlin? _Merlin?_ did you think there was actually a guy named Merlin running drugs?”

“NO I’M NOT AN IDIOT SANS! OBVIOUSLY WE THOUGHT ALL THESE WERE CODENAMES! HOW WERE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY MEANT DOXYAMAZON OR WHATEVER.”

“that is nothing like what i said and you know it.”

“IT’S GOT A D AND AN X IN IT SANS AND WHATEVER _YOU_ SAID DEFINITELY IS THREE TIMES AS LONG AS ANY WORD HAS A RIGHT TO BE.” Sans snickers again.

“yeah, well maybe if anyone at the station had ever picked up a chemistry book you woulda seen this.”

“…WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT ALL THE DRUGS ON THE STREET ARE MADE OF? HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS IS NEW?” His eyes narrow in suspicion.

“Papyrus. none of this is like a secret. what meth’s made out of isn’t like-” He starts to laugh, and raises his hands, wiggling his fingers dramatically. “the druglords have handed down the secret recipe for generations, and now i, too, have been allowed into-”

“SANS.”

“just wait Pap i’m gonna blow your mind when i tell you I know what weed is made of too-”

“SANS SHUT UP I GET IT!”

“don’t worry Pap i can tell you all my _secret drug knowledge-”_

“AAAAGH STOP!” Papyrus grabs all the papers and huffily starts to file them away in a large binder. Sans elbows him good-naturedly. Papyrus huffs. “THIS WAS VERY HELPFUL THOUGH, SANS. THANK YOU. I WAS COMPLETELY STUCK.” Sans looks down at the scrap paper, where it looks like Papyrus has been trying to rearrange the various names into other names, as if it were an anagram puzzle.

“yeah…jeez…Neartex Wreadds?”

 _“THANK YOU SANS YOU CAN STOP HELPING NOW.”_ Papyrus crumples up the notepaper petulantly. Sans grins at him. “YOU KNOW, YOU COULD TRY BEING A CRIMINAL CONSULTANT SANS. YOU’RE VERY GOOD AT THIS.”

“what, like a snitch?”

“WHAT? NO! THIS IS DIFFERENT! YOU GET PAID INSTEAD OF- IT’S NOT LIKE AN INFORMANT YOU DON’T GO OUT AND DO THINGS YOU JUST GIVE YOUR INPUT ON CASES.”

“…so a professional snitch?” Papyrus groans.

“YOU KNOW WHAT A CONSULTANT IS, SANS.” Sans shifts uncomfortably.

“yeah. i- dunno how i feel about that, Papyrus.”

“IT’S JUST A SUGGESTION, SANS. I’VE BEEN WORKING ALL DAY ON THIS AND YOU WALTZED IN, TOOK ONE LOOK, AND FIGURED IT OUT. AND YOU’VE BEEN AT GRILLBY’S ALL NIGHT SO THIS ISN’T EVEN YOUR BEST.”

“…” Papyrus leans over and pats his shoulder.

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO. BUT I KNOW YOU’RE BORED OUT OF YOUR MIND JUST STAYING HERE ALL DAY.”

“i’m not-”

“YOU SURE AS SHIT ARE. YOU’VE READ EVERY BOOK IN THE HOUSE. I SAW YOU TRYING TO COOK THE OTHER DAY AND I AM RELATIVELY SURE IT WAS EVEN WORSE THAN MINE. IT’S OKAY TO BE BORED, SANS. I KNOW YOU WANT TO- GET OUT AND DO THINGS.” Sans feels his chest tighten. He does want to go out. He does want to do things. But he’s scared. Everything is different without magic.

“IT DOESN’T HAVE TO BE CONSULTING. THIS IS JUST ONE IDEA. I JUST WANT YOU TO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO.”

“mhmm…” He’s not sure what to say. He agreed with him he just didn’t think he was so transparent. Papyrus pats the top of his head.

“YOU CAN JUST KEEP IT IN MIND, SANS. NO PRESSURE.” He stands up from his chair. “I NEED TO GO TO BED, THOUGH. I NEED TO REST UP SO THAT I CAN TELL THE CAPTAIN ABOUT MY TOTALLY INGENIOUS DISCOVERY OF THE MEANING OF THE DOCUMENTS WE RECOVERED.” Sans smiles.

“s’gonna be really hard to convince her when you can’t pronounce dextroamphetamine.” Papyrus pauses on his way out of the kitchen.

“SHIT. MY BRILLIANT PLAN.” Sans snickers and holds out his hand for the binder.

“gimme the notes. i’ll ‘translate’ in the margins. unless you can’t have a _civilian_ lookin’ at those _sensitive documents.”_ Papyrus turns back around, grumbling, and puts the binder in his hand.

“I SUPPOSE, IF I WERE TO LEAVE THIS LAYING AROUND THE APARTMENT, AND SOME _CRIMINAL_ WERE TO FIND IT AND WRITE NONSENSE WORDS ALL OVER IT, THERE’S REALLY NOTHING I COULD DO TO STOP HIM.”

“that’s the worst crime, you know. doodling on police documents. hope you catch the guy.”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS CATCHES THE BAD GUY, SANS. AND HE WILL BE VICIOUSLY PUNISHED WITH A NICE THANK YOU NOTE. OR POSSIBLY A DELICIOUS CASSEROLE.”

“if you try to make me eat another casserole i’m just gonna draw dicks all over these papers.” Papyrus’ eyes seem to almost bulge out of his head.

“DO NOT! DRAW! DICKS! ON! EVIDENCE!” “…pretty _cocky_ asking me to do your work for you and not draw a single dick.” Sans can’t tell if the sputtering is from the pun or from the entire idea. Probably both.

“YOU DRAW A SINGLE DICK ON MY EVIDENCE AND I WILL _END YOU!”_ Sans chuckles and opens the binder.

“okay, okay, I promise no dicks.”

“THANK YOU.”

“i’ll leave it here on the table. g’night Pap.” Papyrus pauses before leaving the kitchen again. Sans looks up, confused. Papyrus leans over and gives him a quick hug, before releasing him and heading out of the room.

“GOOD NIGHT SANS!”

“night Pap.” He smiles down at the paperwork. Maybe this consulting thing wasn’t so bad.

**\---**

It had taken less than a week for Sans to become so bored that he’d take _any_ job. Hanging out at Grillby’s was fun, but he was starting to get the feeling that spending _all_ his time at a bar was unhealthy. It wasn’t all that easy on the wallet, either. Sans wanted to get a job and have his own money. As much as he appreciated what Papyrus was doing for him, he hated the lingering feeling of powerlessness.

Which is why he’s sitting in Undyne’s office, trying to fill out paperwork. It isn’t going the way he expected, however.

“…this is bullshit.” Papyrus sighs and looks up from his own papers.

“WHAT NOW?”

“they want me to list references! what am i supposed to put down here? last _three_ jobs!?” He shoves the papers away from himself in frustration and pushes his chair back. “this is pointless, Pap. i can’t even fuckin’ stand to be in the main station. i can’t get a job when i’ve got nothing to put on here! college!? i didn’t even finish fuckin’ _high school!_ i wouldn’t even have gotten this job if we were still Undergound! and now on the surface i gotta fill out all this shit and…” His throat feels tight. _What’s wrong with me?_

Sans’ voice drops to an mumble. “how am i even supposed to work with people who all know i got fucked by a whole squad of humans?” Papyrus abandons his own paperwork and pushes his own chair back. He puts an arm around Sans’ shoulders. Sans sags.

“DO YOU WANT TO GO HOME?”

“…i dunno. i- i just want everything to be- i just wanna be…” _Better._ Papyrus squeezes his shoulder.

“YOU KNOW, I DON’T THINK YOU EVEN NEED ALL THAT.”

“oh, _yeah._ just leave it blank? that’ll look great. fantastic.”

“I’M SURE ALL OF THAT WON’T MATTER TO UNDYNE. I’LL VOUCH FOR YOU.” Sans frowns. It was nice to have Papyrus’ support but he didn’t know how to express that the whole point here was to prove he could do something on his own. That he isn’t… _useless._ If only to himself.

“i dunno. i…don’t even think I’d be any good at this.”

“SANS. YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO TRY THIS, RIGHT? AND YOU CAME ALL THIS WAY TO THE STATION, EVEN THOUGH YOU DON’T REALLY LIKE IT HERE?”

“yeah…”

“THEN JUST FILL OUT WHAT YOU CAN. AT THE VERY LEAST, IT’LL BE DONE, AND YOU WON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT AGAIN.”

Sans sighs. “you know even if i _do_ get the job, everyone’s gonna know it’s just cause’a you.”

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!”

“right. you guys usually hire ex-criminals? ones who didn’t go to school? with zero job experience?”

“YOU _TECHNICALLY_ DON’T HAVE A CRIMINAL BACKGROUND.”

“Pap…” Now Papyrus frowns. “this was stupid. i shoulda known this wasn’t gonna work. i’m not cut out for this kind of thing, y’know? i’m…”

“SANS. LISTEN. I KNOW THIS ISN’T THE WAY THINGS ARE NORMALLY DONE. AND I KNOW YOU HAVE A…UNIQUE BACKGROUND. BUT DO NOT LET THAT BE WHAT STOPS YOU, SANS.” Sans looks back over at the paperwork.

“i can fill the rest out, i guess.” He doesn’t think this is going to lead anywhere, though.

“THANK YOU.” Papyrus doesn’t want Sans to feel like the entire trip was a waste. That he came all this way for nothing.

Sans scoots his chair back over and continues working. It doesn’t take that long. His only reference is Papyrus, and with no other job experience or schooling, the only part that required much attention is the section where he writes out his skills. When he finishes, he shuffles the papers back into the original order listlessly and hands them to Papyrus. Papyrus frowns slightly but takes them.

“DO YOU WANT ME TO WALK YOU HOME?”

Sans gets up suddenly, gritting his teeth together. When he opens his mouth his voice comes out harsh and angry.

“fuck- _walk me home?_ i’m not a goddamn babybones Papyrus! i’m a fucking adult! i don’t need you to- to get me a job or walk me home! i’m not- not _completely_ incompetent!”

Papyrus holds his hands up in front of him. “I DIDN’T MEAN-”

“shut up! i _know_ what you meant! i didn’t even wanna come here! i don’t need- _i_ _don’t need your help with everything!”_ Sans stands there, panting, hands balled into tight fists. “i can do shit myself.” Papyrus looks bewildered.

“I’M SORRY-”

Sans lets out a frustrated, angry noise. “you know what- just- just- i’m- i’m going home.” He turns away from Papyrus and opens the door, slamming it behind him.

 _I took care of myself fine before! I shouldn’t need help with every goddamn thing!_ Sans barely notices the other monsters in the station as he leaves. He stomps out of the station and in the direction of the apartment.

It’s hard to stay mad on such a long walk home, though. There was nothing to do or yell at and Sans ends up just feeling tired and worthless by the end of the trip. He enters the apartment and goes right to his bed, curling up under the covers.

 _Yeah, Sans. You totally don’t need Pap to get you a job. You don’t need him to get you food and clothes and to fucking GO OUTSIDE. You’d be **just fine** on your own, right?_ Sans lets out a small whimper from beneath the covers. _You might as well be a babybones._ He looks down at his hands. They’re shaking. _Worse than a babybones. At least they grow up into something useful. Look where you are, Sans. None of this shit is yours. You don’t deserve any of this._

He curls up tighter and tries not to think about anything at all.

**\---**

Hours later, Papyrus knocks on his door. Sans doesn’t move.

“SANS? ARE…YOU IN THERE?” Sans replies with a noncommittal grunt. “WELL…I’VE ORDERED DINNER. DO YOU WANT TO COME OUT OR...I COULD BRING IT IN TO YOU?” Sans doesn’t move for another minute, before pushing the covers off and going to the door. He opens it to find Papyrus, already out of uniform, standing there with a worried expression. Sans doesn’t know what to say, so he just leans forward into Papyrus’ chest.

“m’sorry” he mumbles into his shirt. Papyrus sighs and puts a hand on top of Sans’ skull.

“IT’S REALLY ALRIGHT, SANS.”

“mmf. s’not.” Papyrus leans over and scoops Sans up. Sans wraps his arms around Papyrus.

“SANS.”

“just cause i’m shitty doesn’t mean i gotta take it out on you.”

“YOU’RE NOT SHITTY.” Papyrus walks the few steps over to the couch and sits down. Sans can smell the takeout but he doesn’t remove his face from Papyrus’ shirt.

“i’m real shitty Pap. i don’t know what- i don’t know what i want. i want help, i don’t wanna be alone, but i wanna- i wanna do shit on my own too. i want my magic back. i want to be _normal_ again. i don’t wanna be… _this.”_ His throat feels tight. “i really don’t.” He balls the edge of Papyrus’ shirt in one hand. “i just wanna go _back_ i wanna undo it i wanna stop feeling like this i want-” He chokes back a sob. “but i can’t. i feel awful all the time. tired. weak. _afraid._ and there’s nothin’ i can do but- but wait. _hope_ i get better. hope i don’t have to spend the rest of my life as a magicless _freak.”_ Papyrus rubs his back.

“and now i'm screamin’ at _you_ and- just-” Sans sags. “ihatethis.”

“I KNOW. I’M SORRY. I WISH THERE WAS MORE I COULD DO.”

“s’notyourfault.”

“I HOPE YOU’RE NOT TRYING TO IMPLY IT’S _YOURS.”_ Sans shrugs. “IT _ISN’T.”_

“Pap i don’t know what to do.” His voice cracks.

“I…I DON’T HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS, SANS. BUT I THINK…IF YOU JUST KEEP GOING? IF YOU KEEP TRYING? IT’S GOING TO GET BETTER. I’VE READ SOME BOOKS AND I THINK THESE FEELINGS ARE NORMAL? BUT NOT…NOT PERMANENT. YOU WON’T ALWAYS FEEL LIKE THIS, SANS. AND YOU KNOW I’M HERE FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT. I THINK YOU’RE GOING TO BE OKAY. I REALLY BELIEVE THAT.”

Sans takes a shaky breath. “andifidon’t?”

“WELL, I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE.” Sans lets that thought settle in his mind. Papyrus was in this with him. Even if he was a mess. Even if he _stayed_ a mess. It was a comforting thought. He lets out a long breath.

“thanks.”

“ANYTIME. DO YOU WANT TO EAT?” Sans nods and moves, plopping himself down on Papyrus’ side. He grabs one of the takeout boxes as he goes. The two of them slip easily into their dinner routine.

Sans opens a container of noodles and starts to shovel them into his mouth, balancing the box on his knees as he picks up the remote.

“whaddya wanna watsch?”

“DON’T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!? UGH! THAT’S DISGUSTING SANS!”

“shorry wha i don’ ‘stand you.” Papyrus smacks his shoulder and Sans laughs. “JUST AWFUL.”

The quiet noise of the television makes for pleasant background noise as the two of them chat. As they talk, Sans relaxes. Everything seems…normal. The food and the conversation make him feel safe. He’s _home._

**\---**

“SANS!” Papyrus bursts through the door the next day, brimming with excitement.

“nmm?” He sits up from his sprawled position on the couch.

“YOU GOT THE JOB!!!” Sans grins lazily, rubbing at one socket.

“Pap. she wasn’t gonna say no to you.”

“YOU SHUSH.” He waves his hand at Sans, motioning for him to move over. Sans makes room for him and Papyrus sits down. “SHE WOULDN’T HIRE SOMEONE SHE DIDN’T THINK WOULD BE ABLE TO DO THE JOB, EVEN IF I RECOMMENDED THEM.” Sans raises a brow at him. “DON’T GIVE ME THAT LOOK. THE CAPTAIN DOESN’T ACCEPT GUARDS SHE CAN’T USE.”

“Pap there’s not even a _guard_ anymore.”

“WELL, THAT’S NOT ENTIRELY TRUE.” Sans looks at him, confused. “WELL…UNDYNE HAS BEEN IN CONTACT WITH THE KING.”

“the king? I thought he abdicated when the barrier broke.”

“WELL, YES. TECHNICALLY HE’S NOT THE KING ANYMORE. BUT MONSTERKIND IS STILL LOYAL TO ASGORE. YOU CAN’T WIPE THAT AWAY SO EASILY.” Sans shrugs. The king had never done anything for him. The royal guard as an institution had never done anything but make his life harder. But Sans could hear it in the way Papyrus spoke. Papyrus was loyal. Sans grins. _Of course he is._

“AND WHILE HE NO LONGER HOLDS THE TITLE OF KING, PEOPLE LISTEN TO HIM. AND…REPORT TO HIM.” Sans furrows his brow.

“what’re they reporting?”

“WELL.” Papyrus looks uncomfortable. “WHEN THERE ARE THINGS THAT…HAPPEN. TO MONSTERS. AND THE GOVERNMENT IGNORES IT. UNDYNE- THOUGHT THAT E SHOULD KNOW-” Sans’ eyes widen.

“she told him” he says flatly.

“NOT YOUR NAME, SANS. NOT THE DETAILS. JUST THAT- YOU WERE TAKEN.” Sans thumbs the zipper of his hoodie, looking away from Papyrus.

“was anyone gonna ask me?” Papyrus looks pained.

“SANS IT’S- PUBLIC SAFETY…” Papyrus trails off as he watches Sans twist the zipper in his hand.

“mhmm.”

“SANS…”

“Papyrus- i- i’ve got- very little control over- _anything._ it would be nice if- if- people told me things, at least? when they are about me? even if i’m not allowed to have…any input. i thought- you at least would- tell me shit.”

“I- I DO TELL YOU THINGS! THIS WAS JUST- WE’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL PEOPLE WE’RE REPORTING _ANYTHING_ TO THE KING- HE’S NOT THE KING AND WE DON’T WANT THE HUMANS TO…” He stops as Sans looks up. Sans’ expression is strained.

“but it’s me, Pap. it’s _about_ me. and- i’m supposed to- just- you’re tellin’ people what happened to me and i don’t even know about it until after?” His voice cracks. “how many people outside the guard know now? didja go track down the queen too? make sure she knows. release a flyer telling people to watch out cause human police are taking monsters and-” He cuts off the end of his sentence by standing. “i thought you were on my side!”

“I AM ON YOUR SIDE SANS I- I DIDN’T- IT WASN’T MY DECISION-”

“but you didn’t _tell_ me! if i hadn’t- if i hadn’t gotten this job- if this- were you ever going to tell me!?” Papyrus looks like Sans just punched him.

“I- OF COURSE!”

“i don’t- i trusted you, Pap. i tell you stuff all the time.” Sans rubs furiously at his sockets with the sleeve of his hoodie. “you _know_ i don’t want people to know i was-”

“HE DOESN’T KNOW! WE JUST SAID A MONSTER WAS ILLEGALLY DETAINED BY HUMANS AND THAT THE HUMAN GOVERNMENT ISN’T TAKING PROPER ACTION! WE DIDN’T TELL HIM A NAME OR-”

“then why didn’t you tell me? give me a heads up? maybe talk to me at all before you just-”

“SANS WE DON’T HAVE A CHOICE WE CAN’T JUST IGNORE WHAT HAPPENED WE NEED TO-”

 _“but nobody asked me!_ It woulda taken five seconds to-” He digs the brand-new cell phone out of his pocket and practically throws it at Papyrus. “two minutes! less than that! to call me and tell ask me what i felt about telling _the king of monsters!?_ or is that cell phone just for me to call and fuckin’ check in?”

“SANS- I’M SORRY- I DIDN’T MEAN-” Sans stomps over to the front door and yanks it open. Papyrus gets up from the couch.

“just- stop. i gotta- i gotta- be alone. i gotta think about if i wanna work with people who don’t- who don’t think I deserve to know about this shit before it happens! i’m goin’ to Grillby’s.”

“SANS WAIT-” Whatever he’s about to say is cut off as Sans slams the door shut behind him. He storms off. Papyrus doesn’t follow him.

**\---**

Sans walks towards the bar with his hands shoved in his pockets, staring at the ground. He feels betrayed. During all this, he’d known at the very least he could rely on Papyrus.

 _How much other shit is he not telling me?_ Sans grinds his teeth as he walks. _Him and Undyne. Just running around telling whoever they want that I-_ He clenches his teeth tighter. He doesn’t want to think about it. He just wants to go to Grillby’s, get totally wasted, and-

His train of thought is stopped short as he walks right into someone. Sans stumbles back a step, almost falling over. He looks up to see who he’s run into. He knows he should have been looking where he was going but he wanted to yell at someone.

“watch where-” His voice dies in his throat sees who he ran into.

“Oh. Why hello there.” Light glints off the polished nametag pinned to the crisp blue uniform.

It reads: _Officer M. Barrett._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are your guys' thoughts on cliffhangers? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a bad time (again).

Sans tries to run. He really does. But his legs aren’t working. His whole _body_ isn’t working. He screams at himself to run but he _can’t._

Barrett puts a hand on his shoulder, and that breaks the spell. Without thinking, he tries to summon a bone attack. It forms above his shoulder and fizzes out as a sharp pain rips through his chest. Sans grabs at his chest blindly, wheezing. If it weren’t for Barrett holding him by the shoulder, he would fall over.

“hhgh.” He clutches his chest, eyelights dilating to barely visible pinpricks. Barrett laughs. The pathetic bone hadn’t lasted long, but he had seen it.

“Attempted assault on an officer? I’m going to have to bring you in, I think.” He gives Sans a predatory smile. Sans makes a choked noise and looks around the street. It’s starting to get dark, and there’s no one around. He can see the Grillby’s sign about a block away. _There’s no one here_. He was on his own. Sans reaches into his pockets, searching blindly for his phone with trembling, frantic hands, before remembering that he’d thrown it at Papyrus.

The much large man turns him around abruptly and grabs his wrists. Sans tries to bolt, despite the pain, but he’s not getting anywhere. Barrett kicks the back of his legs and the little skeleton drops to his knees. Sans whimpers, still struggling. _Notagainno._ The officer takes out handcuffs and starts to put them on Sans’ wrists.

“You know, I knew you were around here somewhere, but I wasn’t sure exactly where you lived. But you came right to me!” Barrett laughs again, and Sans feels something pressing into the back of his skull. His breath hitches. “I was going to wait until we got back, but you really got me going with your little stunt there.” Sans feels the erection through the human’s pants.

“h-help,” he croaks to the empty street. Barrett finishes cuffing him and grabs his shoulder, dragging him off the street and into the nearest alley. Sans is shaking, but his struggling is dying down. He feels himself locking up in fear. “no.” He can barely hear his own voice. There’s a dumpster in the alley and Barrett shoves him on top of it, legs hanging off the edge. The position is _so familiar._ He starts to cry. “please. pl-pleased-don’t. _please.”_

“Well, you shouldn’t have worked me up like this, huh?” Sans hears Barrett’s zipper and tries to kick at him.

“you- y-you can’t! we’re- outs-side- youcan’t-”

“Well, the thing is, I can. You’ve caused me a lot of trouble, you know. My whole station is under investigation. It looks very bad on my record, you know.” His voice is full of smug derision. “What are you going to do? _Report me?_ You know, perps always do this. Try to make wild accusations to get out of going to jail. You should know it really doesn’t work.” Barrett runs his hand down Sans’ back, making Sans whimper. “You have any weapons on you?” He starts to go through Sans’ pockets. He pulls out Sans’ wallet, opening it with one hand and scanning it before pocketing it. “I may need to do a strip search.” He runs his hands down Sans’ body, a finger slipping under the band of his short. Sans’ breath hitches.

Barrett yanks down his shorts. Then he chuckles. “When did you start wearing boxers?” Sans squirms, starting to hyperventilate. “Well, whatever.” Barrett pulls his boxers down, and then, for good measure, pulls both his underwear and shorts all the way off. Sans feels _exposed_. He twists his hands in the cuffs, trying to think of how to get away.

“P-Papyrus-”

“Nobody but us here.” Sans feels the hand on his pelvis, rubbing roughly. To his horror, his body responds immediately. His ecto forms automatically, conditioned to react to the rough touch. He lets out a choked sob, squirming. He kicks at Barret, and even gets in a good blow to his ribs. Barrett grunts. “We can do this one of two ways, monster. The easy way, or…” Sans feels two fingers touch his ecto flesh, squeezing his clit painfully. He shrikes and stops kicking. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it? You _know_ how to behave.” Sans shakes his head, tears smearing the grime on the top of the dumpster.

“please- please- don’t-” He can’t even make himself very loud. “d-don’t” he begs quietly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registers that it isn’t going to matter if Barrett hears him or not. A single finger, uncomfortably warm, strokes down between his labia. Sans shudders and closes his eyes. _It’sjustanightmareit’snotrealit’sanothernightmare. Papyruswillwakemeuphe’sgottowakemeup._ He’s never had _this_ nightmare though. And as he feels the head of the cop’s dick press against his completely unprepared vagina, he knows it’s real. Too afraid to move, he can only sob harder.

“hhnff-” He lets out a pained noise as Barrett shoves into him. “ _nghhh-_ n-no-” It only takes Barrett a few moments to begin thrusting into him at a punishing pace. Sans’ legs clack into the front of the dumpster, and it reminds him so much of the table. “hghk- nnf-” He tries to scream but all that comes out are quiet, pathetic noises. He doesn’t know if he hates himself or Barrett more in that moment. He doesn’t want to hear himself make these noises. Sans’ mind reaches for something else to think about- anything. But another thrust forces a small moan out of him and that makes Barrett laugh.

“Ha- you’re such a little- slut.” He punctuates his words with the movement of his hips. “I’ve heard professionals that don’t even moan like you.” He pants as he talks. “Guess you’re just- a natural- whore.” With that, he comes inside him. Sans tries to stifle the noise that elicits from him, but he fails, letting out a low groan. Barrett pulls out and wipes himself on the back of Sans’ jacket. He steps away from the dumpster, and starts to zip up.

Without the man holding him there, Sans slips off the dumpster, landing heavily on his knees with a gasp. He hunches over, pushing his knees together and shaking. He can feel the cum leaking out of him onto the ground. He feels dizzy. The ground in front of him is swimming. He tries to get it to come into focus, and all he manages is vomiting onto the grimy pavement. Barrett makes a disgusted noise and steps away, buckling his belt. Sans huddles against the dumpster, crying and trembling.

“Alright, get up. I’m taking you in. We got a ways to go.” Sans looks up, vomit dribbling off his chin. _Not- notlikethis? No-_ Barrett grabs his shoulder and pulls him to his feet, dragging him towards the street. Sans turns pale and tries to dig in his heels.

“n-no- m-my p-pants you h-haveto- i- please _youcan’t!”_ He couldn’t drag him down the street like this could he? He wasn’t that stupid right that was clearly-

“Soliciting prostitution, public indecency…you’re racking up quite a few charges. I can’t believe I found you out here in this nasty alley, fucking other monsters. You really are like animals.” Sans’ eyelights flicker.

“pleasepleasei’lldowhateveryouwantplease.” He can’t stand the thought of being paraded through the road, half-naked and covered in cum. “please- pleasegiveme- please?” Barrett stops. Sans’ breath catches in his throat.

“Whatever I want, huh?” Sans lets out a sob, but nods. “Sure. I can get your shorts. But you have to thank me first.”

“th-thank?”

“Yup. Thank me for havin’ sex with something as gross as you.” He stops and turns around to face Sans, who hiccups. _He can’t march me down the street with no pants, right? Everyone would see that I’m- that he’s-_ Sans is scared, though. _He can do whatever he wants he’s a cop. No one believes me._ He stands there shaking a moment, before he manages to push down his dwindling self-respect. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before he can get any words out.

“th-thank-”

“On your knees. Like you mean it.” Sans looks up at Barrett’s face. _Pleasedon’tmakeme._ But all he finds there is glee. Trembling, he gets to his knees again. He takes a shaky breath.

“th-thank you for- for h-having s-sex with- with me. f-for- even th-though i’m- i’m- d-disgusting.” Barrett crosses his arms and purses his lips.

“Huh…I dunno if I’m buying it.” Sans whimpers.

“th-thank you s-so much thankyou- i- please- please- f-fuck me ag-gain?” he chokes out. _Why did you say that?_ Maybe if he gave Barrett what he wanted… _It’s not going to matter anyway is it? He’s gonna rape you anyway._ Tears stream down his face as he looks at the officer, desperately hoping it was enough. Barrett smiles.

“Well. You’re eager. But you’ll have to wait until we get back to the station. The boys missed you.” He walks to where he threw the shorts and picks them up. Sans lets out a relieved whimper. Barrett comes back over with his shorts, and yanks him to his feet again. Sans can’t use his hands though, and Barrett has to put his shorts back on for him. Sans screws his eys shut, burning with shame and trying to pretend it isn’t happening. He wipes the vomit off his chin with his shoulder. Barrett pulls up his shorts roughly, and Sans feels the wet squelch of cum against the fabric. He shudders. “All ready!” He pats his ass, and Sans flinches away from him. Barrett takes one of his arms and pulls him out of the alley and down the street

 _Papyrus knows where- how long before he looks? If he thinks I’m at Grillby’s it’ll…be hours. Wait-_ Sans’ eyelights go out. _Last time he got in cause there was only one guy there. And now they know he’s coming._ He tries to control his breathing. _He’ll figure something out right? Hewill. Hewon’tleavemethere?_ He can’t think of how Papyrus would get him out again. He couldn’t fight a whole station. _Ohgod- I’llgetoutright? Howlong?_

They’re getting close to Grillby’s. Barrett is _whistling._ Sans feels sick. There still wasn’t anyone else on the street. _If I can- get into- into Grillby’s-_ He doesn’t actually know what he will do if he gets in but he knows he has to get away. If he goes back into that station he’s not going to come out again. Sans looks up at the officer looming above him, then back at the street. He takes a few deep breaths, waiting for the right moment. When Barrett’s grip seems to loosen just a bit, he yanks his arm out of the man’s hand and runs as fast as he can towards Grillby’s.

“The fuck-” Sans doesn’t look back, and slams into the door in only a few seconds. He panics as he realizes he can’t open the door with his hands like this. He turns around, trying to grab the knob with his cuffed hands, but he can’t quite reach. He looks up to see Barrett almost on top of him, and bolts off to the right without thinking. His mind is telling him to run. To _hide_. He bolts into the alley next to Grillby’s. Ten feet into the alley, Sans runs straight into Grillby so hard that he can’t keep his balance and falls onto his ass.

Grillby is holding some sort of bucket and wearing thick gloves. “What the fuck-” Grillby barely gets the words out before Barrett comes around the corner and stops at the entrance of the alley. The officer's eyebrows draw together the moment he spots the other monster.

“Please step away from that monster. He is a dangerous criminal fleeing custody.” Sans pants on the ground, curling up and shaking. He closes his eyes. _Deadenddeadend._ Grillby looks from the officer to the quaking skeleton at his feet, then back up at Barrett. Neutral and calm, he watches Barrett for a moment, then, without warning, flings the contents of the bucket at him. The man has no time to do much but flinch backwards and half raise an arm to protect himself from the contents of the bucket.

“Oops.”

“What-” Barrett sputters as he wipes at his face and tries to shake the strings of liquid off his arms. It’s oily and smells like burnt fries. “You are under-”

“You know, officer, grease fires are extremely dangerous.” Grillby’s flames flicker a little brighter. He steps around Sans, barely having room to do so in the cramped alley. “Grease is highly flammable. It’s one of the most dangerous hazards in the kitchen.” He’s standing between Sans and Barrett now. “Because of all the…fire.” Understanding slaps Barrett in the face harder than the oil did. The shock twists into a snarl and he moves his hand towards the pistol at his hip.

“That’s why I always have an extinguisher by my stove. Because fire can spread _so quickly.”_ Barrett stops. He considers Grillby’s expression for a moment. He takes a step back.

“You’re going to regret this,” he hisses, before retreating from sight. Grillby acts quickly, putting the bucket under one arm, and tugging Sans to his feet by his shoulder.

“We need to get inside.” He moves to the back door, opening it. Sans numbly lets Grillby pull him into the kitchen. Grillby locks the door, drops the bucket on the ground, and pulls Sans over to a box. “Sit.” Sans complies, and Grillby leaves the kitchen. He can hear Grillby moving around in the bar and talking to people, but Sans tunes it out. It’s hard to think right now.

Sans jerks as Grillby comes back into the room. He’s still shaking. _Why am I shaking everything is fine now he’s gone. He’sgone._ The elemental crouches at his side, and begins to pick the lock on the handcuffs. Sans doesn’t question it, just does relaxes slightly. Once the cuffs are off, Sans bring his hands in from of him and rubs his wrists.

“What did you _do?”_ Sans flinches at the question. He shakes his head. “Sans, he’s going to come back here with more of them. You could at least tell me how much shit I’ve gotten myself into.” Grillby manages to look uncomfortable, even with no visible mouth. Sans struck Grillby as the type of monster that got into trouble with the law a lot. But something about how Sans had looked in the alley had made Grillby feel like there was more going on than a simple arrest. Grillby was sticking his neck out just on gut instinct. He wanted to know what was going on.

“n-nothing.”

“Nothing? You did nothing?” The flames above his eyes move in a way that mimics raised eyebrows. He frowns at Sans, who wilts under his gaze. Sans feels like he’s going to start crying again. He feels like he’s under a spotlight.

“months- m-months ago. p-picked pocket. ar-rested me.”

“I meant what’s going on _now,_ Sans.” Sans keeps going, not knowing what else to do.

“took me- took me to- st-station.” Grillby looks frustrated. This wasn’t what he asked. He’s not even sure Sans is listening to him-

“r-raped me. l-lots. g-got ‘way. h-he- c-cametogetmeback.” Grillby’s flames suddenly grow very still. “s-sorry. g-get you in tr-trouble.” Now Sans does start to cry. He buries his face in his hands, shoulders shaking silently. Grillby backs away, horrified and unsure of what to do. “don’twannagoback.” Grillby stares at him for a moment, before leaving the room.

 _GodwhydidIsaythat. What’swrongwithme._ Sans feels disgusting. He can hear Grillby moving around in the kitchen. _I got so pissed about Pap and Undyne telling people and then Ijust go and blurt it out to anybody. Just so everybody gets to know what a nasty shit I am. Throwing a fit and then-_

Grillby comes back over. _He’s going to kick me out. Idon’twanttowalkhome._ He swallows and looks up, but Grillby isn’t looking at him. Instead, Grillby places a plate and a glass down on one of the boxes next to him. Sans wipes his face and watches Grillby turn around and head for the main bar.

“d-don’t- have- mywallet.”

“I’ll put it on your tab. I’m going to see if I can get ahold of…” He hesitates. Clearly not the police, right?

“c-can- you c-call Pap?” His voice cracks. “please?” Grillby nods and leaves the room. Sans sniffs and looks over at what Grillby brought him. A burger with a mountain of fries next to it. The glass is practically full to the top with scotch. He lets out a broken laugh. “thanksGrillz” he mumbles, before digging into the food.

**\---**

It’s barely fifteen minutes before Papyrus bursts through the front door of the bar, and without asking for permission, pushes his way past Grillby into the back. Sans looks up, putting down his mostly-empty glass.

“Pap- he-” Before Sans can say anything else, Papyrus picks him up. Sans digs his hands into his shirt. “i’msorry-”

“SANS.” Papyrus’ tone is quiet but firm. “DO NOT APOLOGIZE. YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY AT ME AND THIS DOESN’T CHANGE THAT, OKAY?” He rubs his back and Sans nods weakly. “I AM THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING FOR THAT. BUT WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT LATER?” Sans nods again. He felt like it didn’t matter anymore.

“h-how’d you g-get here s-so fast?”

“RUNNING?”

“oh.” He hiccups. “th-thanks.”

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Sans closes his eyes.

“hewasjust- there. on th-the street. f-fucking- ranintohim.” He grips Papyrus’ shirt tighter. “hewasgonnatakemeback.” Papyrus lets out a hiss. “ohgod-” He opens his eyes and looks up. “he’sgotmywallet- m-myID-” He is starting to panic. “heknowswherewelive. Papheknows- heknows-”

“SHHH, IT’S OKAY SANS, IT’S OKAY, YOU DON’T HAVE TO GO BACK THERE, OKAY? YOU DON’T.”

“but- th-the-”

“WE CAN MOVE. IF WE NEED TO, WE CAN MOVE. I WON’T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU.”

“hhhh…” He hides his face. “he- a-already- a-alley.” Sans feels like everything is spinning. He holds onto Papyrus tighter in a desperate attempt to ground himself. Papyrus’ grip tightens in response. Sans can hear Papyrus grinding his teeth.

“I’M SORRY SANS. I’M SORRY.” Papyrus’ voice is wavering. “I PROMISED TO KEEP YOU SAFE- I-” Sans looks up. Papyrus is crying silently. Papyrus rubs the top of Sans’ head. “I’M SORRY. I WASN’T THERE.” Sans takes a moment to control his breathing.

“it’smyfault-”

“SANS! NO! DON’T- DON’T SAY THAT. JUST- JUST DON’T. THIS ISN’T YOUR FAULT. _NONE_ OF THIS WILL EVER BE YOUR FAULT.” Sans doesn’t have the energy to argue with him, so he just nods weakly.

“feel like sh-shit. can we g-go…” He doesn’t want to go back to the apartment. Not when Barrett knew where they would be. Not when they _all_ would know where they’d be. He shudders. _Where can we go?_

“WE…CAN GO TO THE STATION. I KNOW YOU DON’T LIKE IT BUT THERE’S BUNKS. AND…SHOWERS.” Sans stiffens.

“i- don’t- i-” Sans shakes his head. “i’m pretty sure i c-can’t handle- th-that r-right now.”

“OKAY. WE’LL FIND AN INN. HOW’S THAT?”

“i’msorry.” Papyrus touches his forehead to the top of Sans’ head.

“SHHH. I’LL TAKE CARE OF IT, OKAY?”

“it’s a p-pain in the a-ass.”

“YOU KNOW I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT.” Sans did know. “BUT…DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL, SANS?”

“huh? i don’t…? i’m not hurt.”

“NO I MEAN…YOU PROBABLY HAVE- EVIDENCE. ON…ON YOU.”

“o-oh.” Sans feels sick. “probably,” he whispers, shutting his eyes. He’s been trying not to think about the wet feeling in his shorts slowly drying. They’d always forced him into the shower afterwards.

“I’M SORRY, SANS. BUT- THIS WILL GIVE US TANGIBLE EVIDENCE. WE CAN GO TO THE HUMAN HOSPITAL- THEY’LL THINK THEIR RESULTS ARE MORE RELIABLE.”

“i…i’m so tired Pap i don’t-” His breath hitches. “ijustwantittobeover. i d-don’t want _more_ of th-them touching m-me?”

Papyrus strokes his skull. “I KNOW. I KNOW. I’M SORRY.” He hesitates. “I WON’T FORCE YOU. BUT…I THINK IT’S OUR BEST SHOT AT A CONVICTION, SANS.” Sans scrubs at his eyes. He lets out a defeated sigh and sags against Papyrus’ chest.

“okay. you’re r-right. i just- I hate this.”

“I KNOW. I’M SORRY I-” Papyrus is cut off by shouting in the main bar.

“I don’t give a _fuck_ get the _hell_ out of my bar unless you have a warrant!” Grillby’s voice is raised, and they can hear him clearly even from the kitchen. Papyrus tries to set Sans back down on the box. Sans’ grip tightens

“don’tleaveme,” he hisses.

“SANS I NEED TO GO OUT THERE IT’S SAFER BACK HERE-”

“it’s _safer_ wh-where you are.”

“SANS-” A gunshot splits the air, and Papyrus has to act, with or without Sans in his arms. He lets out a snarl and kicks down the door. Bones materialize in the air around him, and he steps out.

Grillby is leaning on the counter, holding his shoulder, fiery mouth open and shouting. Barrett is standing in the bar, flanked by two more uniformed officers. His weapon is drawn.

“You _shot_ me!” yells Grillby indignantly. “You fucking shot me! I’m made of _fire!”_ he continues to yell. “You can’t shoot fire!” Despite his exclamations, red-hot plasma is oozing around the hand holding his wound. It drops on the floor at his feet. Small fires are starting where it lands.

“I told you you’d regret this,” Barrett says, and turns the gun on Papyrus. Sans’ eyelights flicker out.

Sans feels like time suddenly slows. He sees Grillby, screaming in slow-motion, the two humans he doesn’t recognize, hands going to their weapons, and Barrett. He sees the gun, barrel inching to point at Papyrus. At _Papyrus._ Something in him clicks into place.

He can’t make bones, he can’t teleport, but he has to do something. Sans reaches deep down in his soul. For something, _anything_. And he finds something.

His hand snaps up in front of him, and he summons something he’s never summoned before. Something he’s never even _seen_ before. A huge animal skull materializes between them and the humans. It’s almost as tall as Papyrus, and the sockets burn an angry red. A high-pitched whine fills the air.

**“no.”**

It fires. Blinding white light shoots from the mouth of the thing, engulfing all three of the humans, as well as the wall behind them. Their screams cut off abruptly as their bodies disintegrate. Even behind the thing, he can feel the heat, and Papyrus staggers backwards. As quick as it had appeared, the skull vanishes, leaving behind a scorched floor and a giant hole in the front of the building.

“Holy _shit_ ,” says Grillby. It’s the last thing Sans hears before he blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barrett's dead! Yaaay! Everything will totally be fine now, right?
> 
> Also, I feel like I should add a tag for Barrett and the other humans in some way, for completeness. He's not really an OC, though? More of a plot device than anything else. Any ideas on what I should tag him with, if anything?
> 
> As always, I do have a few ideas banging around in my head, but I love input! For example, should they try to cover this up, or claim self defense? Both options suck for Sans~


End file.
